


放任漂流

by huajuanhuajuan



Series: 放任漂流 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	1. Chapter 1

伦敦的天气总是这么阴郁、沉闷，令人不快，拿破仑·苏洛甚至不能透过餐馆的窗户看清街对面窗棂的花样。如果可以选的话，他是不会选择这里的。

但是权贵们选择这里，因为至今为止，英国尚未被怪兽袭击过，这里地处内陆，看不到从太平洋底钻上来的开菊巨兽，这里的人脸上没有环太平洋区居民们每天表现出的惶惶不可终日的焦虑。这里尚且能喝到不错的茶。

苏洛穿着崭新的华达呢西服，黑卷发梳得整齐，把伞靠在桌边，像一个真正的英国绅士那样品味着司康饼和大吉岭红茶，身后的电视里播出的新闻引起了他的注意，但他没有转头去看。

“在连续损失两架贼鸥机甲之后，‘尤里卡突袭者’击败了在悉尼海湾出现的开菊兽，除了这两架人造怪兽，悉尼还损失了极大一部分海岸防御墙，看起来，这道为阻止开菊兽而建造的‘生命之墙’并起不了实际意义上的作用，而这几乎是人类仅存的防御手段，目前，‘环太平洋联合军防部队’（PPDC）旗下的所有基地，除香港以外，均已关闭……”

苏洛握上山毛榉木伞柄，站起身，离开了餐厅。

他的身后跟着两个人——苏洛早就从服装店的橱窗玻璃里发现了这件事，而此时前方，又有两名黑衣黑帽的男人同时在接近……他不慌不慢地拐进旁边的小巷，就好像他不知道那是个死胡同似的。

“我难道是个重要人物不成？”苏洛将伞尖抵在地面，站定了，问道。

“你穿得很像个重要人物。”

耳边响起浓重的英腔，接着苏洛看到，韦弗利，他的老上司，从一扇锈迹斑斑的小门后面钻出来，没穿军装的他让苏洛很不习惯，若不是那熟悉的潇洒和自负，苏洛几乎要认不出顶着浓重眼圈和花白乱发的韦弗利将军了。

“将军。”苏洛让自己不要下意识地立正。

“我们多久没见了？五年？”韦弗利走近，苏洛注意到，他比五年前又瘦了些。

“五年，四个月。”苏洛说。

“十一天零六个小时。”韦弗利接上他的话，把时间补充得更精确，他下巴的坚毅和嘴唇的直线显示出咬肌的用力，苏洛看得出，这是他“隐藏了些什么，但又希望对方自己说出来”的表情。

苏洛做作地摊了摊手：“你总不会是来召我回去的吧？”

“我就是来召你回去的，”韦弗利单刀直入。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

“汉尼拔·周，我听说你在跟他做生意。”

苏洛拧起眉毛，用食指和拇指揉着额头：“他竟然会跟你做交易？你都给了他什么……”

“这不是你需要考虑的，”韦弗利说，“苏洛，你看看你，现在过着什么样的生活？金玉其外，油嘴滑舌，像个懦夫一样缩在内陆？”

“嘿，我也不想待在这里好吗？”苏洛觉得这点需要特别说明。

“倒卖开菊兽尸体？这就是你能干的？发国难财？”韦弗利不屑地说着这些话。

“首先，并不是尸体，是身体部件，有些还是存活的——死亡的卖不出好价钱，”苏洛抬起眉毛，举起两根手指，“其次，怪兽骨粉真的不错，补肾壮阳，你真的该试试……”

“够了，拿破仑·苏洛！”韦弗利一声喝断了苏洛的喋喋不休，“明白地告诉你吧，现在，算是到了世界末日，你是愿意作为一个三流商人，死在你装腔作势的套装里，还是以游侠的身份死在机甲中？”

苏洛一动不动，望着昔日的上司韦弗利，他眉间的“川”字保持了一会儿，倏尔松开：“我选择死在装腔作势的套装里，谢谢。”

说完，转身就走，他不介意徒手打倒四名训练有素的军人——等等，不是徒手，他还有把伞呢，万岁伦敦。

“你还记得本杰明·罗斯吗？”韦弗利在苏洛身后抛来这一句。

苏洛站住了，他讲不好，是没想到韦弗利真的会说呢，还是自己一直在等着他说出这句话。

 

一天后，香港基地。

在闸门关上之前，一个戴着眼镜的老者大叫着“等等！”冲了进来，身后跟着一名身材矮小、穿着技工制服的人。

“这是鲁迪博士，”韦弗利对苏洛说，“他是研究开菊兽的专家。”

“幸会，苏洛先生，”鲁迪一开口，浓重的德国腔，他伸出手，可能是想和苏洛握手，但刚伸到一半就收回来了，转为推了一下鼻子上厚重的眼镜，“你可能会奇怪我怎么会认识你……实际上我听说过很多关于你的事情……咳……盖比，还不和人打招呼！”

苏洛这才发现，藏在鲁迪身后，背着沉重冷冻箱的，是个女孩子，在技工帽子的遮掩下，一双睫毛浓密的大眼睛打量着苏洛。

“我叔叔不在乎人类，也不在乎你们的机甲，”她说，“他只在乎怪兽，那个苏联人说他是‘怪兽狂热犯’。我真不喜欢那个苏联人，谁能和他完成通感啊？我看，哪怕是你也不行。”

“什么？”苏洛皱眉。

“我们到了，”电梯门打开，韦弗利拽着苏洛离开了技工小姑娘，“详细的以后慢慢告诉你。”

这里比起苏洛曾服役的阿拉斯加基地，实在太不宽敞，走在钢铁水泥铸就的狭窄走廊里，鼻尖所及全是一阵冰凉的金属味道，苏洛胸中不由地一阵闷窒。韦弗利看出了他的不适，“你先适应一下，毕竟一切都与过去不同了。”他说。

苏洛的考究行头在这里格格不入，穿着灰色、蓝色制服的工作人员经过，都忍不住回头看他。

“哪儿能让我换个衣服？”他问韦弗利。

“我们会给你安排宿舍的。”

“将军，我一直在想……其实我还是不该来，”苏洛站住，看着韦弗利脸上理所当然地浮现出不满的神色，心中有一丝淘气的喜悦，“我一个人无法驾驶机甲，能与我通感的人只有本杰明，离开他我不能……”

“我会给你找个合适的人选的。”韦弗利说，仿佛这事不值一提。

“不会有合适的人选，”苏洛悲观地说，“我没有父母，也没有兄弟姐妹。”

“本杰明和你非亲非故，”韦弗利道，“你曾经是最棒的，过去，你能和一个人从完全陌生发展到高度同步，现在同样可以。”

苏洛刚要说什么，眼角瞥见一个年轻人从转角处飞一般地窜出来。

“嘿，”这从未见过的小子一头黑发，穿着游侠毛衣，朝苏洛扬着下巴，“这就是将军亲自找回来的驾驶员？他有多久没进过驾驶舱了，他能赢？”

“赢什么？”这已经是苏洛在香港基地听到的第二句可疑的话了，而上帝啊，他才到这里五分钟。

“亚历山大，注意你的举止！”一名同样黑发的中年男子走过来，他的穿戴和刚才的小子一模一样，长相也非常相似，只是老一些，以及更有礼貌，他在韦弗利面前立正，毕恭毕敬地行了个军礼。

“这是谢尔盖奥·文奇盖拉，”韦弗利介绍，“他和他的儿子亚历山大·文奇盖拉是尤里卡突袭者的驾驶员。”

“我是驾驶员，我父亲是副驾驶员。”亚历山大从旁插嘴。

如果苏洛没猜错的话——他八成没猜错——韦弗利有事瞒着他。当然，他也早就做下了决定，如果发现任何不对劲，他立刻就走，离开基地，没有任何锁能拦住他。

“谢尔盖奥，你能带苏洛去食堂吗？”韦弗利道。

“没问题。”谢尔盖奥父子之中的父亲显得很好相处。

“哦，我不饿，”苏洛说，“我还是先找个地方，换身衣服……”

“你可不想在空着肚子的情况下面对那个苏联人，”亚历山大笑了一声，“相信我。将军还指望你能从十五名候选者中脱颖而出，成为他的副驾驶呢。”

韦弗利的脸色变得很难看，苏洛略沉吟了两秒钟，什么也没说，就沿着走廊顺着来时的路走回去。

谢尔盖奥小跑着追赶他，不停地为自己的儿子道歉。

“他就是这样，有时显得很热情，有时显得很混蛋。”

“你为什么要道歉呢？你儿子也没做错任何事情，”苏洛悠然地回答，“我很高兴终于找到一个理由，不用上前线去面对那些开菊兽了。”

韦弗利不知抄了哪条近路，堪堪拦在电梯前面。

“拿破仑，我还没告诉你具体的情况……”

苏洛打断了韦弗利：“哦，不用了，我来说给你听，你找我回来，不是要给我安排搭档，而是把我塞进苏联人的副驾驶候选里，还希望我能杀出重围，为你赢下这个位置？这算什么？政治行为吗？一个苏联人？你让我怎么和一个苏联人完成通感？”

“你甚至没见过这个苏联人，”韦弗利警告他，“我们现在面临的灾难没有国籍和意识形态的区别，拿破仑。”

“你也知道Drift这个破系统，”苏洛不得不提醒韦弗利，“但凡能够通感成功的，不是亲兄弟、亲父子，就是夫妻，我和本杰明是唯一的特例，但是，请注意，本杰明·罗斯，国籍，美国，谢谢。将军，再找一个美国游侠给我有那么难吗？”

韦弗利沉静下来，反而给了苏洛一瞬间的不知所措。

“别忘了，我们现在不是军队了，”他说，“是地下组织。我们的人员生活、训练，战斗耗损、机甲维护、系统运行，还有武器……”

“都是苏联提供的，对吧？”苏洛轻蔑地说。

“还有把你那台危险流浪者拖回来翻新的费用。”韦弗利说完，盯着苏洛的眼睛。

他的眼睛果然动摇了。

“我的危险流浪者？”苏洛曾十分确定他的机甲已经报废了。

“只要你通过测试，”韦弗利沉下声音，“它就还是你的。”

苏洛看看电梯，再抬头看看基地的穹顶。

“那个苏联人在哪儿？”他问。

 

一小时后，苏洛见到了“那个苏联人”，此时他已经换好了服装，自以为与其他驾驶员没有两样了，然而还是引来了不少侧目。

六英尺四英寸的身高在这个封闭的环境里格外有压迫感，最开始苏洛看到的只是穿着背心的宽阔背部，汗水沾湿了耳朵后面的金发，顺着斜方肌向下流，在把棍子指向对手的咽喉之后，他回过头看到韦弗利和苏洛。

“你走神了，”他也没忘教训被打败的对手，操着生硬的英语，“你向门口看了一眼。”

苏洛仰起头，长叹了一声，“这行不通的。”他说。

“至少让我介绍完他的名字，”韦弗利把苏洛哄骗回来之后，又恢复了惯常的优雅，一副成竹在胸的态度，“见见伊利亚·库里亚金。”

“你是拿破仑·苏洛，”伊利亚看上去对苏洛的第一印象也不够好，“韦弗利将军说你是最有可能和我达成通感的，但我可不这么想。”

“哦？为什么？”苏洛问，不是真想知道，只是出于习惯。

“你的资料，”伊利亚灰蓝色的眼睛里仿佛没有感情，“你在2020年的事故，有一部分原因是你偏离指挥，擅自行动，这说明你的执行力差，作风散漫；事故后，你离开PPDC，消失五年，这说明你意志软弱，经不起打击——我不需要这样的搭档。”

苏洛安静地听完，短促地吸了一口气，尽力不表现出被激怒的样子：“你说的，可能都对，但要我说，我们不能成为搭档的第一个原因，就是你根本不知道怎么同人合作。”

他用下巴指了指武馆里被伊利亚教训得灰头土脸的候选人们：“叫你和他们切磋，是为了磨合同步率，不是为了把他们揍得满地找牙，你确定你知道这一点吗？”

伊利亚，毫不掩饰他的易怒，站直了身体：“我知不知道这一点，你为何不自己来试试？”

苏洛悠闲地看了一眼韦弗利，给了他一个“算你狠”的眼神，然后拉开外套的拉链，踏进门里。

“为什么不呢？”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

苏洛脱了外套跟鞋，光脚踏上摔跤垫，伊利亚扔给他一只短棍。

“我不会手下留情的。”伊利亚说。

“我看不出你为什么要。”苏洛充满魅力地偏偏头，眼角的余光扫过在红线外围观的人们。

他们可能是从各个基地集中到这里的游侠驾驶员，还有一部分是从学院选拔上来的学员。苏洛已经五年没有进行这种训练了，他不想在这么多人面前丢脸。

比武切磋的目的不是为了决出谁强谁弱，自从Drift系统解决了单人操作的超负荷问题，不得不通过共感战斗的游侠们就发现，在格斗中，最容易测试出两个人的默契程度。

对“打架”这回事稍有常识的都知道，与无脑的筋肉斗殴不同，有技巧的对打，其关键在于预测对手的下一步动作，这需要经过专业的训练和经验的积累，以及，一点点灵感。就像网球的多拍来回，实力相当、又互相了解的一对游侠，可以过上几十上百招而分不出胜负。

除了以上那些，对于伊利亚来说，又存在一个更严重的问题：被他打败的这些人，就算能够预测他的招数，也比不上他的速度，或接不住他的力道——实力的差异，让他们很难赢得伊利亚的尊重，而通感需要把自身完全交予对方的信任，要求的是高度的情感平等。

“开始。”韦弗利亲自宣布，显得相当乐在其中。

不出所料，伊利亚率先进攻，短棍直冲苏洛面门而来，苏洛拨开短棍的同时身体向右闪避，明白现在最重要的是耐心。

伊利亚步步进逼，苏洛一味退让，没有还手之意——他在找回手感。

又一发斜劈之后，伊利亚停下了，往苏洛脚下看了看，挑衅地歪了歪头。苏洛低头，发现自己的右脚踩在红线上。

“1比0。”韦弗利喊道，毫不掩饰娱乐的态度。

苏洛站回线内，突然打开伊利亚手里的短棍，然后旋身挥棍，在中腰虚晃一招，拧身攻击伊利亚的小腿胫骨。然而伊利亚的短棍像是早就等在那里，木材相撞，发出响亮的碰击声，苏洛撤身时一个不甚，被伊利亚勾腿绊倒，接着棍尖便抵上了眉心。

苏洛用手撑着地面，给自己短暂的调整。五年，五年前他不可能会被这招治住——谢尔盖奥小子说的没错，他真该去吃个饭再来的。

“2比0。”韦弗利欣赏着苏洛的跌倒，苏洛猜他此刻内心一定十分痛快。

“你还能打吗，美国牛仔？”伊利亚连嘲笑的时候都带着在苏洛看来死气沉沉的脸。

苏洛用短棍撑地，摇摇晃晃地站起来：“为什么不打？红色恐怖。”

别人给他起了个外号，他就一定要也给别人起一个还回去，这是拿破仑·苏洛的做人准则。

“我让你先进攻。”伊利亚挑起下巴，向后退了两步。

“伊利亚，”韦弗利站在门口提醒，“这是切磋，不是争胜。”

苏洛最后喘了一口气：“好啊。”

他的左脚迈出，踩在刚落地的话音之上，右足腾空，没有做花哨的转身，这损失了一些加速度，但重在快，短棍划破空气，发出呼啸的哨声，成功停在伊利亚的颈动脉旁，在对方的身体作出回应之前。

“2比1。”这场比赛开始变得好看了。

苏洛找回了一些五年前的感觉，他似乎才刚刚想起，自己的优势是敏捷和借力，他还有另一个优势，放在这里可能有点作弊，但实战中相当管用。

“我喜欢你的眼睛。”短棍在两人中间交叉相持时，苏洛用只有伊利亚能听到的声音油滑地说，他的气息甚至能接触到伊利亚的鼻尖。

很多人以为调情这招对男人没用，对女人才有用，大错特错——在无数次的实践中，苏洛知道——这招对女人才没用，那种发起疯来想弄死你的女人；而对男人，总是能起到很好的效果，反效果也是效果。

特别是伊利亚这样的男人，他们最怕对面的同类潇洒自负，不按套路出牌，这让他们慌乱；而言语调戏，能让他们愤怒，从而失去自制。

“我敢打赌你妈妈一定是个美人。”

这可是苏洛珍藏的激怒金句，但很不幸的，用短棍把他大力挥开的伊利亚，好像有些怒过头了。

这样的结果就是十五招后，伊利亚的短棍狠狠击中苏洛的腹部，苏洛夸张地弯腰捂住肚子，肠胃一阵翻腾。

“伊利亚！”苏洛的用心表演果然换来了韦弗利的提醒。

“好吧，”苏洛也有一点被激怒，于是笑得更加迷人了，“动真格的是吧。”

韦弗利想要阻止，但已经来不及了。苏洛连续快速地进击，武馆里只听见伊利亚接招时的噼啪声，苏洛满意地发现伊利亚由于情绪动摇而脚步不稳，于是成功地把他击倒。

按道理说，这一回合到这里就该结束了，但苏洛看着躺在地上的伊利亚，伊利亚也看着他。两人突然同时动作，苏洛想用身体锁住伊利亚的大腿，但伊利亚在地上翻滚了一圈，苏洛没有阻止他爬起来，但打飞了他的棍子，伊利亚捉住苏洛的棍子另一端，用长腿踢过去，苏洛不得不放手，捡起地上的短棍。

又恢复成原样了。

要没完没了了，苏洛完全忘记了外界的一切，他忘了偷看韦弗利的表情，也忘了注意保持在后辈面前的形象，他的视野只剩摔跤垫里的范围了。伊利亚和苏洛一样大汗淋漓，他们绕着对方转圈，不轻易出手，一旦出手，就是几次势均力敌的碰撞，然后再次撤离。他们谁也想不出对方意料之外的招数，你进我退，你来我挡，就像事先编好的套路。

苏洛的头发不再整齐，一缕卷发落在了额前；伊利亚不再骄傲和咄咄逼人，甚至不再愤怒，他紧迫地微喘着。

“够了！”韦弗利的声音打断了一切平衡，苏洛和伊利亚这才意识到眼下的情形，看到摔跤垫之外的场景。

武馆里塞满了人，连门口都挤了两层，每个人的脸上都挂着说不清道不明的表情，只有韦弗利，明显很愉悦。

“破碎穹顶见。”退出武馆前，他向他们挥了挥手。

无关人员开始沉默地撤离，有些和伊利亚认识的，或曾仰慕苏洛的，走上来与他们拍肩握手。

 

十五分钟后，破碎穹顶。

“我他妈的在哪里？”苏洛站在平台上，俯视机甲库。

“破碎穹顶。”伊利亚站在他旁边，手插在外套口袋里，戴着一顶灰色的低顶圆帽。

“我知道这里叫什么，”苏洛说，“我是问，我他妈的在哪，社会主义大本营吗？看看这里的机甲，中国、苏联、不知道为什么由一对意大利父子驾驶的澳大利亚，还有美国，一半驾驶员来自苏联。哦，就差在这里大喇叭广播‘喀秋莎’了。饶了我吧。”

他转过头，乐于欣赏伊利亚暴出青筋的额头，在又一场大战爆发之前，苏洛的一个老熟人跑了过来。

“这是我们仅存的四架了，”那个人说。

“桑德斯！”苏洛眼前一亮，张开双臂与他拥抱。

“苏洛，”这个老练的技术员用力地揽了一下苏洛的肩膀，“你来了，太好了。”

“我们现在都在香港了，”苏洛说，“曾经的八个基地，现在只有香港了。”

“不是我们只有香港了，”桑德斯纠正他，“是香港只有我们了。”

韦弗利从电梯里走出来，对他们说：“不下去看一下吗？”

 

走下平台，苏洛看到来来往往的车辆、工人、技术员，还有桑德斯养的一只狗。走过暴风赤红、切尔诺阿尔法和尤里卡突袭者，苏洛终于站到了他的机甲之下。

他生命中最大的荣光，他梦中的吉普赛姑娘（Gipsy Danger）。

“感想如何？”韦弗利问他。

苏洛来不及去谈什么感想。“就像你曾辜负的姑娘，你知道，”他仰头，看着高达八十八米的“前任”，“现在她焕然一新，让我高攀不起了。”

“你确实高攀不起，”伊利亚罔顾苏洛的情怀，横插一句，“从遗忘坟场拖把这副机甲回来的时候，它缺了一只手臂和大半边头部，现在，它装上了双核反应堆，钛合金外壳换成了钢铁——苏联制造，顺便一提。”

如果苏洛的表情包里存在“极度不爽”这个表情的话，那么现在就是使用的时候了。

“超级扭矩驱动器，还有新型流体神经元突触系统，”苏洛照着桑德斯手里的板子念，“美国制造——我没说错吧桑德斯？”

“咳，”桑德斯低下头，回避这场口舌之争，“我要……我要回控制室一趟。”

韦弗利也表示要离开：“你们再好好看看你们的机甲吧。”

苏洛伸出手，抚摸危险流浪者崭新的外壳，没空目送两位老朋友走远。伊利亚还在他耳边争强好胜：“每个肌肉单元装备了40个发动机组，全部都是苏联制……”

“嘿！”一个人影闪出来，她是那么的娇小，以至于完全躲在了机甲的腿部后面。

苏洛抬眉，认出了她：“你好啊，盖比。”

年轻的女机工把戴着手套的手叉在腰上。“不管你们的这些机甲零件来自哪里，”她说，“每天是我在清洗、维护、上油、灌冷却剂……看到链剑了吗？那是我和其他工人一起，一块一块拼起来的。”

“非常……感谢？”苏洛尝试回答。

看到盖比之后，伊利亚的气场明显紧张了，他绷紧的嘴唇和下垂的睫毛仿佛在强行抗拒正在靠近的女性气息。

苏洛觉得这太有趣了，于是拿出惯有的腔调，闪着眼睛，对盖比微笑：“为了对你表达特殊的感谢，你何不晚饭后到我哪儿坐一下呢？当然，如果你知道他们给我安排的是哪个房间的话。”

“牛仔，”苏洛感到自己被怒视了，红色恐怖正咬着牙挤出字，“她是工作人员！”

“我知道，我只是聊天，放轻松，”苏洛在伊利亚臀部上拍了一下，“我不会做什么的。”

伊利亚脸上的毛细血管因恼怒而爆裂，他向旁跨出一步，面对苏洛：“我警告你……”

“所以，你们真的要成搭档了啊？”盖比的目光在他们身上扫来扫去，最后露出轻蔑的表情，“祝你们好运。”

她脱下手套，塞进宽敞的裤子口袋里，转身走开。

被所有人撇下的苏洛，现在身边只有伊利亚了。

“晚餐？”他摆出一张暂时性示好的脸。

 

食堂里，端着餐盘的苏洛发出了一声真实的哀嚎。

“我错了，”他说，“这里才是真的社会主义大本营呢！没有酒？真的？那……威士忌？”


	3. Chapter 3

一只档案袋落到了苏洛的餐桌上。苏洛举着叉子，顺着桌前的制服裤子向上看。

“这些是我的资料，你最好在上机之前看完它。”伊利亚居高临下地说。

“这有必要吗？”苏洛抬头纹又深了些许，“我们很快就会神经连接，成功的话，会共享双方的一切记忆。”

“但问题是，”伊利亚的声音低沉，全然罔顾同张桌上还坐着尴尬的谢尔盖奥父子，“你确定你能承受得住我的记忆吗？”

苏洛瞄了一眼档案袋的厚度：“为什么承受不住？你是进过古拉格吗？还是跟西伯利亚熊有过什么不好的回忆？”

伊利亚的拳头倏而捏紧了，他看看沉默地吃着土豆的谢尔盖奥父子，脸上的表情像是强迫症患者挣扎着不去撕整齐一片厕纸的边缘。

苏洛还是收下了那个档案袋：“只可惜我没有同样的东西给你。”

“你的资料我都已经看过了，”伊利亚松开拳头，“没有什么了不起的，包括你在加入PPDC前的古董盗窃案底。”

“在通感里看到名画真迹是我给搭档的福利。”如果这里有酒，苏洛就要举杯致意了。

伊利亚厌恶地向后退了一步，然后转身走开，表达轻视。苏洛表达轻视的方法通常是不看对方，与别人聊天。

“你认识一个叫盖比的机工吗？她没主吧？我是说……没有确定下来的对象吧？”

亚历山大·文奇盖拉嘴边勾起一抹笑。“把土豆递给我，我就告诉你。”

“大人，您的土豆。”苏洛把盘子端过去。

“告诉你吧，”亚历山大取走一块土豆，兴致盎然地说，“那姑娘可不仅仅是个机工，她父亲和叔叔都在PPDC工作，她从小就接受训练，想当驾驶员。”

苏洛挑起一条眉毛：“哦，这就有趣了。”

“那个苏联人刚来的时候，”亚历山大凑近了些，压低声音，“没有人能和他通感，那姑娘自告奋勇，和他试了试，你猜神经连接率是多少？百分之九十五。”

苏洛皱起眉毛，完全放下叉子。

“虽然比不过那对苏联驾驶员，但也相当高了，是吧？何况，他们还没有一起练过呢。”

“经过共同训练，完全有可能达到百分之百的连接率。”苏洛道。他和本杰明的初次连接率只有百分之四十七。

“是啊！”亚历山大表示同感，“但是那苏联人拒绝了，他用了各种理由，她的身体承受能力啦，作战经验啦，等等等等，她都一一驳回了，可是他还是不接受，他的意识产生抗拒，第二次通感失败了。”

沉默了半晌，苏洛只能发出这种感想：“这很有趣。”

“她气坏了，觉得苏联人沙文主义，歧视女性，我跟你说，后来有一次，他们俩在这碰面，那气氛太尴尬了……”亚历山大的语调里带上笑意，被父亲适时地打断了。

“后面这部分不用说了，亚历山大，”谢尔盖奥道，“门口那儿来了个人，苏洛，是来找你的吗？”

苏洛往那边望了一眼，那是他今天坐的直升机驾驶员，正提着他的行李。

“太好了，”他从桌边站起来，“他们终于给我安排好宿舍了。”

 

苏洛的宿舍里只空空荡荡地摆了一张床和几个柜子，他冲了个澡，换上丝绸浴袍，躺到格外宽敞的大床上。

基地的天花板让他想起一些过往。本杰明在驾驶舱里无所不能，生活中却不知怎的有点运动失调，爬到上铺对他来说似乎是个难度很大的事情，苏洛只好和他换了铺位，苏洛总是盯着天花板，听他说那些农场里的事情，那些事太无聊了，他根本听不进去，总是很快睡着。但不知为什么，在今天，那些话又冒了出来，无比清晰，南方口音的尾音仿佛就在耳畔绕，但他再也不会因此睡着了。

钢铁门锁的撞击声打断了苏洛的回忆，他没有劳烦自己起身，只是抬起脖子看了一眼。

伊利亚走了进来，带着狐疑的表情摘掉帽子，踢了一脚苏洛随便扔在地上的行李包：“你为什么在我的房间，躺在我的床上？”

“这是我的宿舍。”苏洛还是没打算起来。

在那一瞬间他们两人都明白过来这是怎么回事，把一对驾驶员安排在同一个宿舍，这是惯例。

“但那是我的床。”伊利亚强调。

“那我睡哪里？”

伊利亚打开柜子，从里面拿出一只折叠床，放到苏洛躺着的床旁边，展开。

“为什么不是你睡那张床？”苏洛开始无理取闹。

“这张床不够长。”伊利亚严肃地说。

“好吧，”苏洛觉得自己简直就是自取其辱，于是爬了起来，把自己摔到折叠床上去。

“你看完我给你的资料了吗？”但伊利亚仍不放弃烦他。

“别着急，宝贝儿，婚礼明天才开始呢。”苏洛故意伸了个懒腰，把胳膊枕在头后面。

他又成功地把红色恐怖气走了一回，他看着伊利亚脱掉外套走进浴室，过了一阵子，再穿着紧身背心从浴室走出来，身体上沾着还没干透的水，被黄色的灯光照得像打磨过的铜器。其实苏洛已经看完了那袋资料，他惊讶于伊利亚经历过那些事后，居然仍拥有如此简单正面的性格——换了是他的话，他才不会到PPDC来杀开菊兽，反而会希望开菊兽毁了人类。

伊利亚关了灯，他们在黑暗中躺了一个小时。

“你没睡着。”伊利亚突然说。

“什么？”

“我从你的呼吸听出来，你没睡着。”

“你是谁，我老婆？”

伊利亚不再搭他的话，苏洛自己调整了一下睡姿，平静地说：“我已经失眠五年多了。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道，也许是太多思绪，也许是情绪，也许是流行病——我是说，现在这情形，哪个地球人睡得着呢？”

他听到伊利亚起床的声音。

“你有没有一种经历，每天都在想着无法挽回的事情，反复回到过去的任意一个时间点，想着那时如果有什么改变，结局也许……”

伊利亚打开了灯。

“试试这个，”伊利亚把安眠药瓶扔到苏洛胸口，返身回到自己床上，“我不希望你因为睡眠不足而影响明天的测试结果。”

苏洛捏着药瓶，徒然地盯着灯泡。“真不知道我在期待什么。”他咕哝道，同时拧开瓶盖，取出两片药片，吞了下去。

 

第二天，苏洛还在往脸上拍须后水的时候，伊利亚就已经穿戴整齐，附带把床铺得像没人用过一样。他没跟苏洛打招呼，先去了破碎穹顶，等苏洛慢悠悠地到达整备区，他看见，切尔诺阿尔法的驾驶员，奥列格和妮娜，正与伊利亚互相拥抱。

伊利亚和苏洛都已经穿着驾驶员套装的内层，苏联夫妻走后，技术人员来给他们穿上外层护甲。

“韦弗利这个老狐狸，”这期间他们有空闲聊两句，“他叫了通感最长时间纪录保持者来，这是在暗地里给我们压力。”

“他们只是来支持我。”伊利亚不同意苏洛的看法。

“哦，是啊，他们和你说了什么？”苏洛戴上思维头盔。

“随机读取脑脉冲信号……”

“别理那些，”苏洛不耐烦这些专业术语，“我告诉你，回忆就像汪洋大海，通感后就像在海水里面漂，有些回忆是美人鱼，她们在海里唱着歌诱惑你，但千万别搭理，继续漂你的……”

“你为什么要和我说这些？”伊利亚从头盔里奇怪地看着他。

“不知道，只是想说。”

如果真如亚历山大所说，伊利亚的上一次神经连接失败了，那么他势必会受到一些影响。

他们走进驾驶舱，伊利亚选择了左边的位置。技术人员把脊髓夹扣上他们的背部，将他们固定在运动平台上。他们戴上护手和甲靴，技术人员撤出舱外。

“准备投放，”桑德斯的声音从通讯器中传出来，“别担心，我们已经暂时关闭了加农炮，以防意外发生。”

“呼，你们这该是发生过多可怕的意外啊。”苏洛不敢想。

他们同时按下控制平台上的按钮，驾驶舱开始沿着轨道滑下……

“对接成功。”在一阵失重带来的恶心之后，驾驶舱落到了机甲上。

“启动神经连接，”桑德斯又说，“别紧张，这是第一次，顺其自然就好。”

“神经连接启动倒数，十、九、八、七……”

等待倒数时苏洛总是故作轻松，他向左看去，伊利亚全神贯注地盯着前方，苏洛觉得他这样的娃娃脸每时每刻都崩得这么紧是一种浪费，这可能是一种时代悲剧？

“二、一。神经连接成功。”电子仪器宣布。

桑德斯在控制室里读着仪表，表情激动：“神经连接率百分之九十，百分之九十四……百分之百！”

旁观的游侠驾驶员们忍不住鼓起掌来，只有韦弗利仍紧盯着数据显示屏。

 

无数记忆在苏洛身边游走，他看到伊利亚的父亲被苏联警察带走，伊利亚的母亲带不同的男人进入卧室……还有他自己的记忆，自由女神像，火炬上方湛蓝的天空，天空下的农场，割麦机驶过，倒下一片片金黄，马厩里蹄铁拍地的骚动，狗窝里六只小狗正在吃奶，有白的、黄的、半白半黄的……等等，这不是他的记忆，这是本杰明的记忆！

苏洛又往左手边看了一眼，看到本杰明站在那里，穿着护甲，带着思维头盔。

但这不对，在那里的人应该是……

“啊！”苏洛听到一声惨叫。一阵剧痛和绝望形成的混沌袭来，遮住了所有回忆，这种痛苦根本无法形容。

“那是什么！”苏洛感知到伊利亚在通感中问。

他再次往左看，这次，他能看到伊利亚了。

“这还不明显吗？是死亡。”苏洛从通感中回答。

本杰明死亡的一瞬间，他们的神经依然连接着，开菊兽的尖爪伸进破裂的驾驶舱，杀死了本杰明，本杰明的一切感知，都原样传给了苏洛，直到开菊兽将他的身体抓出驾驶舱。

“苏洛失准了！”桑德斯的声音打着颤。

“相信他，他会找到回来的路。”韦弗利说得很平静，指甲却不由自主地掐进了手心。

苏洛拼命地深呼吸，伊利亚的思想不停从共感中传来，他感谢伊利亚，此时的对话是把他拉进现实的关键。

“你没提过会有这东西！”伊利亚也遭受到了一样的记忆攻击，显然也不好受。

“你不是把我的资料全都看过一遍了吗！”如果思维能大吼，那苏洛现在就是在大吼。

但是没有回音。

“苏洛的信号恢复平稳，”桑德斯的眼睛在两台显示器间来回，“等等，伊利亚失准！”


	4. Chapter 4

这不是阿拉斯加的雪。

街道两边排列着斯拉夫建筑，屋檐上的冰棱像凝结的瀑布。积雪反射出凶残的光，拼命地戳着人的眼睛。

棉鞋踩在白雪上，每一脚都深陷进去，空旷的路上，一个男孩顶着西伯利亚的寒风，独自一人向前走着。

他穿着厚厚的冬装，戴着棉帽，裹得像头熊，嘴唇用力闭着，脸颊冻得通红。

苏洛认出这是童年的伊利亚——否则能是谁，这是伊利亚的回忆。

“嘿，”他唤着身旁的那个儿童，“你应该知道，你在回忆里体验到的，也都差不多会传到我这来对吧？那么根据我的感受，我判断，你快被冻死了，所以，让我们回到现实中来，好好地开我们的机甲，杀几只开菊兽爽一爽，你看怎么样？”

那孩子仿佛这时才注意到旁边那个穿着护甲、戴着头盔的可疑对象，但他没有深究，依旧向前走去。

“喂，”苏洛跟上去，鞋都没有踩到雪，“你是在浪费我们的时间。”

男孩在路边找到了他要找的地方，他跪下来，脱掉手套，从怀里掏出一只纸袋。

“我希望那袋子里装的是伏特加。”苏洛说。就算戴着封闭式头盔，刀子一样的风依然从他脸上刮过。

男孩开始挖坑，他在雪里挖出了个洞，然后把纸袋里的东西倒进去。香水瓶、梳子和饰品撞到坚硬的土地上——那些都是父亲走后，别的男人送给母亲的——再将雪覆盖回去。

苏洛看到男孩的手上挂着一块老式机械表，那表对他来说太大了，因而滑落到虎口上。

“就这样？”苏洛忍不住问。没有惨烈的回忆，也没有直接的刺激，记忆汪洋里，伊利亚偏偏在这里停留？

“库里亚金，喂，库里亚金！”耳边传来另一个孩子的声音，是俄语，苏洛听得懂俄语，但在通感里，语言能力是多余的。

男孩直起身，看到叫他的人，是邻居家的男孩米沙，米沙身旁还跟着其他几个稍小一点的孩子。

“你在干嘛，为你的坏蛋爸爸哭鼻子嘛？”米沙语带挑衅，表情更加挑衅。

“喂，”苏洛知道对方听不到，但还是指着他说，“我这儿正试着把他拖回现实呢，你能回家玩儿去吗？”

男孩堆完最后一捧雪，慢慢站起来，他的脸上毫无表情，不知道是没听见米沙的话，还是被冻僵了。

“你能看见我吗？”苏洛弓下腰，“看着我，伊利亚。”

男孩转过脸，用灰蓝色的眸子望着他。

“你是个强者，知道吗？强者不会计较这些野孩子说的话，也不会沉浸在回忆里，”苏洛用尽自己所有的善意，“我承认你小时候萌得很，但是，我开始有点怀念现实中的你了。现在，深呼吸，从这段回忆旁边漂过去，好吗？放开手，让自己漂过去……”

一个雪球砸了过来，伊利亚的脸转回去了。米沙带着孩子们大笑。

“伊利亚！”他大声喊，“为什么安东的爸爸总是去找你妈妈？等我长大了，是不是也能去找你妈妈？”

苏洛再想看伊利亚时，男孩已经冲了出去，他扑到米沙的身上，两人滚在雪地里。

围观的孩子又跳又叫，苏洛都有点看不下去了：“你们这也能笑得出来？快去找大人，不然真的会出人命的，好吗？”

他试图拍其中一个孩子的背，但孩子的身体从他的手掌心穿了过去。

也许米沙的本来目的就是想和伊利亚打一架，因为他十分擅长打架，就算伊利亚在孩子中的个头已经算大，还是被米沙压在了身下，不停吃着拳头。

男孩仍未放弃反抗，就算已经动弹不得。他紧咬着牙关，不让自己发出任何吃痛的声音。

被揍的感觉同样落在了苏洛身上，他觉得自己的口腔和鼻子都被打出了血。

“有人来了！”终于，有个孩子大叫。米沙从伊利亚身上爬起来，带着跟班们跑远，把伊利亚丢在雪里。

男孩仰躺着，独自望着天空，寒冷让他的四肢都麻木无觉，赤红的血干在苍白的脸上，他心中关于强者的誓言只有苏洛能听到。

 

“连接率百分之八十，百分之五十九，百分之三十三……神经连接已中断。”桑德斯的声音逐渐变冷。

韦弗利的表情像是被乌云糊了一脸，他迅速转身，走向整备室。

伊利亚眼前的幻象消失了，取而代之的是苏洛摘下头盔的脸。

“维持了多久？”他问苏洛。

“两分五十秒。”苏洛做了个不甚好看的表情。

伊利亚的气势颓丧下去，他解开甲靴和护手。

“呃，”苏洛觉得自己仿佛应该说些什么，但又不知道该说什么，于是说了句废话，“别放在心上。”

伊利亚不可能不放在心上，他沉吟了片刻，突然对苏洛道：“你每次通感都会体验到死亡，在那种情况下退出，不算意志软弱——之前对你的评价有误，我收回。”

“啊？”苏洛很意外，“那……因为被姑娘的叔叔哀求，求你不要让她当驾驶员，你才拒绝她，也不算沙文主义。”

在通感中，他们共享了一切记忆。

“你真的应该告诉她真相。”苏洛建议。

驾驶舱沿轨道回到整备室，他们听到韦弗利的英国腔在外面喊：“这他妈的是怎么回事？”

舱门打开，苏洛和伊利亚迈出驾驶舱。

桑德斯也在，他拦在韦弗利前面，试图说些好话：“放轻松，这只是第一次，慢慢来……”

“我也得有时间给你们慢慢来！”韦弗利粗暴地打断别人，这可不常见，“你们看到战事钟了吗？距离开菊兽上次出现，已经两天了！让我们祈祷它们还会给我们另外一个两天来浪费！”

“战事钟”是悬挂在破碎穹顶的翻牌式计时器，它记录着开菊兽最近一次出现的时间。

苏洛让技术人员给自己卸下装备，他也没有什么好办法来应对韦弗利的暴怒。“这事急不得。”他说。

“也许，”韦弗利盯着苏洛，“也许你就是难当重任。”

苏洛对于这种羞辱式激将法倒是没什么，但他觉得伊利亚快爆炸了。

“我们的连接率达到百分之百，不是吗？”依旧是苏洛在负责对话。

“百分之百了两分钟，”韦弗利重新披上他的绅士皮，但依然是皮里那个贱人在说话，“Drift系统是为了让你们和机甲融为一体，你们就是机甲，机甲就是你们——不是给你们用来看全息电影的，好吗？”

“我们会努力解决这个问题的，现在请让我们换衣服。”苏洛的笑容也快挂不住了，他拉了一把伊利亚，感到手掌下紧绷的肌肉，就像岩石。

他们沉默地换回制服，走回宿舍，伊利亚神游一般地走在前面，苏洛在后面关上门。

“恐怖，”他吸了一口气，“我有种方法，可以让事情进行得快一点。”

“什么？”伊利亚转身，很快想起在苏洛记忆里看到的一切，“不，不可能。”

“我试过，你知道的，”苏洛看着他，“那相当、相当，有用。”

“我没说那没用，”伊利亚干涩地道，“我说那不可能。”

“你确定？”苏洛眼珠的蓝色像是可以由他控制，此刻突然变得深邃无比，他稳步向伊利亚走去。

伊利亚摆出防御的姿势：“别靠近我。”

“你太紧张了，恐怖，”苏洛当然没有听他的，“这是唯一的方法，我们没有时间尝试别的了，你只要放松，全部交给我，我会让你……”

伊利亚向后坐到床沿上，像是把所有的力气都用来挣扎了。

“你觉得这能有多大帮助？”他不知所措地问。

苏洛在他面前站住，想了一下：“至少能让我们少想想自己的事情，多想想对方的。”

“但记忆仍会出现，”伊利亚说，“我从未出现过那样的状况，直到今天，那是由你的记忆诱发的。”

“我知道，”苏洛道，“记忆永远在那里，不会改变，但两个人漂，会比一个人容易些。”

伊利亚抬起眼睛，苏洛没有错过那一瞬间的迟疑，他把膝盖跪到伊利亚两腿之间的床垫上，向前倾身。他靠近得很快，但在吻上伊利亚之前突然刹住了速度，再次确定伊利亚没有反抗后，轻轻吮咬伊利亚的唇瓣，把他推到床垫上。

这床被铺得死气沉沉——苏洛一边把手探进伊利亚的裤腰一边想，他突然有种破坏的冲动，用欲望破坏掉这张床，还有身下的红色恐怖。

他的手握住伊利亚的阴茎，嘴唇则探索着伊利亚的耳垂和颈窝，他成功地令红色恐怖发出呻吟，那令他兴致大涨，将半硬的下身在对方身体上磨蹭。

“不！”伊利亚突然坐起来，推开了他，力气大得惊人，差点把苏洛推得摔倒。

“嘿！”苏洛抗议，“在这种时候说不？那可不大妙。”

“我不想这么做。”伊利亚喘息着，只匆忙地瞟了一眼苏洛，就把目光移向别处。

“我知道，”苏洛善解人意地道，“不过，你会想的，相信我的技术。”

“你也不想这么做！”伊利亚加重了语气，恶狠狠地盯着墙壁，仿佛那里才是苏洛的双眼。

“没错，”苏洛承认，“但我必须这么做。”

“这很恶心。”伊利亚道。

苏洛发出不以为然的笑声：“既然我们不怎么互相喜欢，那对彼此做点恶心的事又怎么样呢？”

“就像你对本杰明做的那样？”伊利亚顺畅地说出这一句。

苏洛收起笑脸，像是真的开始生伊利亚的气。“你不该提这个，”他左右看了看，完全没了心情，“我要出去透透气。”

“正好我也想请你出去透透气。”伊利亚道。

 

苏洛离开了，一言不发，伊利亚默默地坐在床沿，用手指抓顺被揉乱的头发，抚平衣服上的褶皱。他的食指擦过嘴唇，放到鼻子下闻了闻，有一股木质和柑橘结合的味道，那是苏洛的须后水。

突然响起的敲门声惊得伊利亚赶快放下了手指，他站起身，整理了一下衣裤，也整理一下情绪，准备用更冷静的方式面对苏洛。至于解释什么的，那不需要，当两个人一旦进入通感，就什么都不必说了。

敲门声持续着，伊利亚又定了定心神，然后快步走到门前，打开铁门。

准备好的“冷峻而不失友善”脸孔没有派上用场，门口站的是韦弗利。

 

苏洛在桑德斯宿舍外的走廊里玩狗。这狗名叫“大大”，身上白一块黄一块的，不知道是什么品种，大概是当地土狗，聪明过人。

苏洛的游侠毛衣上沾的全是狗毛，他全然不在意，带着大大在地上滚。几名技术员从他身旁快步走过，他也没在意。

又有一群学员脚步杂乱地掠过，用外语兴奋地谈论着什么。直到文奇盖拉父子在他面前停住，苏洛才意识到，有什么事发生了。

“你不去破碎穹顶？”亚历山大带着玩味的表情看着他，“整个基地都在那呢！”

苏洛放下狗，站起来拍打毛衣，企图抖掉一些狗毛，文奇盖拉父子等不及先走了。

当他到达破碎穹顶，果然看到那儿挤满了人，接下来看到的让他眉头皱起：危险流浪者，他的危险流浪者，正根据指示，做出各种基础动作。

“左脚后退！右脚后退！出右拳！出左拳！”广播里播放着桑德斯的口令声，“亮剑姿势！”

“谁在里面？”苏洛有些慌乱，问身旁的一名学员。

“伊利亚·库里亚金和盖比·泰勒，”学员回答，“上次连接失败，这次却完美通感，不知道发生了什么。”

好吧，苏洛遥望着他心爱的危险流浪者，心想，至少伊利亚听从了他的其中一个建议。


	5. Chapter 5

**鲁迪博士的笔记：**

**1.关于虫洞**

**目前只发现一个虫洞，位于关岛附近海底的挑战者深渊，将我们的世界和开菊兽的世界连接，整体形状像一只沙漏。在没有怪兽袭击的日子里，我们曾尝试穿过虫洞进行试验，但那时虫洞是关闭的，只有出现怪兽时，虫洞才会打开。**

**2.关于开菊兽**

**笔者认为，开菊兽不是一种智慧生物，但它是由智慧生物创造的，它的本质是武器。一如我们的武器，开菊兽也会得到升级，第一代开菊兽如同裹着硫酸的岩石，自杀式攻击之后释放出大量腐蚀性物质。人类制造出贼鸥机甲后，二级开菊兽开始长出尖牙和利齿，厚厚的兽皮提供足够的防御力。如果说人类尚能吃得消二级，那么三级开菊兽的出现，就是当时人类的噩梦。**

**第一个攻入阿拉斯加海域的三级开菊兽，后来的代号是“Thrush”，它有像鸟类一样尖锐的喙，还具备一定的思维能力，就是它成功躲在海底，骗过美国机甲“危险流浪者”，并利用其加农炮蓄能的间歇，准确地找到驾驶舱的位置，直接导致驾驶员本杰明·罗斯的死亡。**

**前日在澳大利亚出现的四级开菊兽，虽然最后被尤里卡突袭者击败，但在那之前，它连续击败两架机甲，这只怪兽的前臂和后腿上都长着向外伸出的结构，形状极其类似战斧，看上去像是为了突破人类的防御墙而生。**

**3.关于开菊兽的袭击间隔**

**最初，开菊兽的袭击次数没有规律，后来变成每24周袭击一次，之后是12周，6周，2周，1周……毫无疑问，袭击的频率是越来越高的，总有一天，我们会每天，每两个小时，都能见到怪兽，或是两只、三只怪兽同时出现。最终它们会占领整个地球。**

**……**

 

苏洛路过韦弗利的办公室，看到韦弗利坐在桌前，在一张纸上写着什么。

“你在写什么？”苏洛停下，问。

韦弗利抬头看见他。“没什么，”他说，很自然地把纸对折上，“一封信。”

“写给谁的？”苏洛继续问。

“谁也不给。”

“没有收件人的信不叫信，长官，”苏洛道，“只能叫日记。”

“你有什么事吗，苏洛？”韦弗利看起来是不想应付他了，放下手中的笔。

苏洛抬起拳头，用拇指往身后点了点：“盖比和伊利亚在那儿练得挺好，大半个基地的人都在破碎穹顶了，你没去？”

“就是我找伊利亚去和盖比再次尝试的，”韦弗利坦诚地说，“事情进行得不错，我就回来了。”

苏洛耸肩：“所以，我猜你已经不需要我了，我是来和你道别的。”

“你要走？”韦弗利皱起眉头，“你真的觉得这是个好选择吗？苏洛？”

苏洛想了很多种回答，他最后说：“是的。”

韦弗利拾起笔，敲了两下桌面：“好吧，我给你出基地的权限。你什么时候走。”

“现在，马上。”

“你不准备和伊利亚告别？”

“我看不到这么做的必要。”

“是吗，”韦弗利露出厌烦的表情，“离开之后，你要去哪里？安全地区吗？”

“不知道，但我恨安全地区。”苏洛说。

韦弗利欲言又止，苏洛也是，但很显然他们此刻都懒得跟对方废话。

 

伊利亚和盖比成功完成一系列动作，训练完成，断开连接。

与盖比通感让伊利亚感到很舒适，他和盖比没有一处相同，但他们能够通感。

伊利亚从更衣室出来，在回宿舍的路上受到几乎所有人的祝贺。文奇盖拉父子中的父亲向来不是说得多的那个，但这一次，他带着他特有的慈爱表情，问伊利亚：“所以你的副驾驶是盖比还是苏洛？”

伊利亚觉得这是个很奇怪的问题：“从连接时间和稳定程度来看，都毫无疑问是盖比。”

“但是，”老文奇盖拉说，“但是，和一个人通感是一回事，带一个人上战场又是另外一回事。”

伊利亚试图理解他这句话，就看见盖比出现在前面的转角。

“伊利亚，我能和你聊聊吗？”

文奇盖拉父子主动离开，给他们留下谈话的空间。

“我们不需要聊天，我们能通感。”伊利亚面对女孩时的木讷总让他显得很凶，这是一个非常容易造成误会的表情。

“但有些事还是亲口说出来比较好，”盖比也有些怵于伊利亚的表情，但她还是靠近了两步，“我很感谢你愿意再次与我尝试。”

“这是韦弗利将军的主意，”伊利亚马上道，“不是我的。”

“我知道，”盖比道，“但带我上战场的是你，不是韦弗利。”

“我……我嗯……”伊利亚突然感到一阵动摇。

“不用理我叔叔说的，”盖比仰着脖子，“我能打仗。”

“我知道。”伊利亚道。他知道她能打，但那不是问题的所在。

“既然这样，”盖比逼得很紧，不想有一点闪失，“那就去告诉拿破仑·苏洛，告诉他你的搭档换人了。”

伊利亚低头看着她：“我想这应该是由韦弗利将军来……”

“你不敢？怕伤害他的感情？那我陪你一起去。”盖比有小鹿一般的眼睛，却绝不像小鹿一样柔弱。

如果是面对别人，伊利亚一定会解释清楚，他可不怕伤害谁的感情，但是面对盖比，他表现得就像不太说得好英语。

盖比转头向他的宿舍走去，伊利亚没几步就追到了她前面。

“他不在宿舍里。”他对她说。

“谁？苏洛？”盖比一点也没有减速，“不看看怎么知道。”

伊利亚不得不和她一起来到宿舍门前，盖比敲了敲铁门。

没有应答。

“看到了？”伊利亚松下一口气，“他不在。”

盖比伸出手：“钥匙。”

伊利亚叹了一口气，把钥匙放到她手心。她不死心地打开门，进去转了一圈，还是没有看见苏洛。

盖比退出门外，耸耸肩：“也许下次吧。”

伊利亚勾了一下嘴角，伸出手：“钥匙。”

盖比抬眼看他，把钥匙拍进他手里。

“或者……”她突然看着他，微笑起来，“或者，他在桑德斯宿舍的门外，我好几次看到他在那儿，和大大在一起。”

“盖比……”伊利亚无奈地道。

盖比不假思索地走在前面，伊利亚在原地尝试叫住她，没有抱太大希望：“盖比！”

盖比停住了，不是因为伊利亚，而是因为广播响了。

“开菊兽出现在香港海湾！”伴随着强烈警报声的，是桑德斯急迫而确切的嗓音，“开菊兽出现在香港海湾，四级，两只！”

伊利亚的视线集中在盖比的辫子上，盖比转过身来看着伊利亚。他们俩同时跑起来。

 

“让危险流浪者出击！”伊利亚这么向韦弗利提出。

“有切尔诺阿尔法和暴风赤红了。”韦弗利道。

“但这是两只四级！”伊利亚没有放弃出击要求。

“我留着尤里卡突袭者和危险流浪者有重要的用途，”韦弗利道，“你不能打乱我的计划。”

“上次，一只四级开菊兽就干掉了我们两台机甲，”伊利亚道，“如果暴风赤红和切尔诺阿尔法承受不住两只开菊兽的同时攻击，到那时我们还是会出动所有机甲，但就已经迟了。现在保留实力是没有意义的，将军！”

韦弗利的下垂眼闪动了一下，他再次看向伊利亚的时候，眼中已经汇聚起精锐的光芒：“危险流浪者，准备出击。”

 

苏洛来香港的时候，乘的是军用直升机，走时就只能通过民用港口了。不过，他不是会因此哀怨的性格，事实上，他根本不急着走，他在这个开放港口的繁华地带转了转，接着去了九龙残骸贫民窟，苏洛从前来过好几次，但依然对此观光景点充满兴趣。

一个依托着第一代开菊兽残骸而建立的闹市，并且是完全违法的——初代开菊兽死于核弹下，这里仍充满着放射性物质——看看这些理发店、饭馆、中药店，以及将怪兽当做异世界上帝膜拜的信徒们，哪个来自西方世界的悲观者会不感兴趣呢？

突然，到处挂满的红灯笼闪烁起来，先后黯淡下去，人潮涌出，疯狂钻上道路，“怪兽！怪兽！”苏洛听到他们用粤语喊。

“去避难所！晚了就进不去了！”人群迎面冲向苏洛，然后从他身旁迅速掠过，他被人流冲撞了好几下，尽量保持住平衡。

“拿破仑·苏洛！”一只手拍上苏洛的肩膀，苏洛认出了那个声音。

“汉尼拔·周。”他满面笑容地转身，面向那个戴着墨镜，穿着紫色丝绸衬衫与红色丝绒西服的壮汉。

汉尼拔黑白相见的头发全部整齐地向后梳过去，一说话就笑出满口的金牙：“前阵子有个英国佬儿向我打听你的消息来着，他给了我本地怪兽遗骸的开采权，我就只好把我知道的告诉了他，对不住了，兄弟。”

“别放在心上。”苏洛讽刺地说。汉尼拔是个不错的生意伙伴，但不代表苏洛就喜欢他这个人。

“来吧，去我的私人避难所，”汉尼拔盛情邀请，“与这些人一起往公共避难所挤，等于是帮怪兽把食物放进一个盘子里。”

苏洛刚想说“不了”，突然看见汉尼拔伸手摘下墨镜，在这一瞬间，他的手腕从袖子里露了出来，也露出他戴在手上的一块表。

那块老式机械表，苏洛今天早上才刚见过。

“那么，谢谢了。”他改变了主意。

 

独眼三臂的暴风赤红最先出现在怪兽面前，驾驶员魏氏三兄弟配合默契，躲过开菊兽的扫尾攻击，旋转齿轮削下一片片的开菊兽皮肉，这只开菊兽也十分灵活，竟与暴风赤红不相上下，桑德斯给它起名为“灰鼠”。

当切尔诺阿尔法赶到战场，他们还没来得及助暴风赤红一臂之力，就从海里钻上了另一只巨兽。

这只开菊兽体型比灰鼠大得多，它头如岩石，两前爪如铁锤，向切尔诺阿尔法的机身上砸去。切尔诺阿尔法，这只由苏联夫妇架势的超重型机甲，犹如刑天巨人一般屹立着。

“燃烧弹发射！”驾驶舱里，妮娜和奥列格同时按下发射按钮。

巨型开菊兽中弹，跌入海中。

“我叫它鳄龟。”桑德斯决定。

切尔诺阿尔法转过头来，面对灰鼠，但此刻灰鼠的利爪已经撕开了暴风赤红的头部，海水灌入驾驶舱，动力系统遇水发生短路。

“暴风赤红失去作战能力，驾驶员请尽快逃生。”桑德斯命令。

但魏氏三兄弟依然支撑着，他们动用机身上所有利刃，割向“灰鼠”的身体。只要支撑到切尔诺阿尔法赶到……决不能让开菊兽靠近海岸线一步。

奉命将危险流浪者停在海岸线的盖比和伊利亚坐不住了，“我们可以支援前线！”伊利亚在通讯器里说。

“危险流浪者继续值守海岸线！”通讯器里传来的韦弗利的语气不容置疑，“没有我的命令，不许轻举妄动，你们要保证怪兽不能踏上陆地一步！尤里卡突袭者，准备出击！”


	6. Chapter 6

尤里卡突袭者的速度非常快，一经投放，就劈开海水向怪兽冲去，伊利亚甚至可以想象出文奇盖拉小子痛快的呼喊声。

“我们不能在这儿干等。”是盖比，她从通感中说。

“我们必须等，”伊利亚还是想做服从命令的那一个，“我们要守护海岸线。”

“一旦怪兽突破前线，海岸线根本就守不住，你知道这一点，韦弗利只是找个理由不让我们去。”

在盖比与伊利亚思维对话的同时，通讯器亮了，几声可疑的碰撞声后，传来一个声音：“盖比！回来！放开我，你们不能把我的侄女送到怪兽嘴边，不能……”

是鲁迪博士。

盖比关上了通讯器。

“你觉得这就是韦弗利将军让我们待命的原因？因为你叔叔？”伊利亚在通感里问。

“不，我不觉得是因为我，”盖比回答，“我觉得他这么做，是因为你，虽然我想不出是什么理由。”

伊利亚伸手打开通讯：“战时关闭通讯是违规的。”

盖比深吸一口气，她没再听到叔叔的声音。

 

在另一边，切尔诺阿尔法遭到灰鼠和鳄龟的轮番袭击，倒在不远处的暴风赤红在准备最后的一击——魏氏三胞胎发现电磁炮受损不多，还可以使用，便把所有能量聚集在火炮上，准备火力支援切尔诺阿尔法后，便弹射救生舱。

同时，尤里卡突袭者也准备好了肉搏，弹出腕部的利刃，全力向着怪兽奔跑。

这时，鳄龟头顶的甲壳竟然分开了，露出里面发着蓝光的物质。

“那他妈的是啥？”亚历山大·文奇盖拉的话还没说完，周围的一切突然黯淡了下来。

“怎么回事？”亚历山大看向父亲。

谢尔盖奥·文奇盖拉已经摘下了头盔，他查看了各个线路之后，说：“电路受到干扰，我们动不了了。”

“天啊，是电磁脉冲！”控制室里的桑德斯立刻明白过来，“鳄龟头顶上的东西可以发射电磁脉冲！”

同样的，暴风赤红的电磁炮也功亏一篑。鳄龟和灰鼠一齐跳到切尔诺阿尔法的身上，用体重压制住它，奥列格和妮娜启动机甲的足钉，紧紧扣住海底，他们的驾驶舱防护层非常厚，开菊兽久攻不下后，就把利爪伸向了燃料舱……

切尔诺阿尔法的爆炸声惊人的巨大，直传到香港地下的避难所中。而与此同时，破碎穹顶的控制室里却是一片寂静。

“切尔诺阿尔法损毁，驾驶员失去联系。”伊利亚听到通讯器中传来。后半句话是可以料想的，因为切尔诺阿尔法并没有逃生舱，他们从最初，就是抱着机在人在，机亡人亡的信念，守护了在远东战场六年不败的英勇战绩。

“我能感受到你很痛苦，你想报仇，”盖比在通感中对伊利亚道，“但是你却依然认为，听到韦弗利的命令才能行动。”

盖比也许会觉得这种思想很奇怪，但对伊利亚来说，这是理所应当的，对任何军人来说，都应该是理所应当的。

“危险流浪者，”韦弗利的声音终于出现了，“开菊兽释放电磁脉冲，干扰了尤里卡突袭者的电路系统，你们装载的是核能模拟系统，不受脉冲影响，我命令你们，立刻支援。听到请回答。立刻支援。”

 

苏洛坐在汉尼拔·周私人避难所的真皮沙发里，面前的幕布上投影着黑白老电影。汉尼拔坐在他右手边的沙发上，他们中间的茶几上摆放着两碗香气扑鼻的绿茶，和两只切好的雪茄。

汉尼拔点起雪茄，抽了一口：“我的避难所，深入地下，绝对安全，自给发电，食物和水充足。你觉得怎么样？”

苏洛弹了弹身上穿的格子西装：“我觉得……你可能会是地球上活到最后的人。”

汉尼拔粗犷地笑了起来：“我可不想当什么活到最后的人，如果我想的话，我就去安全地区了，没有必要留在香港。你知道的，苏洛。”

苏洛拿起雪茄，放在鼻子下面闻了闻：“不，我对你一无所知——我必须挫败地承认这点。”

“你和我是一样的，”汉尼拔突然宣布，“你瞒不过我。我在和那个英国佬儿做交易的时候，就知道，你跟他干不长。他那种盲目的积极和进取就像一种疾病，你治不好他，还可能被他传染。”

苏洛不置可否地哼了一声。

汉尼拔又吸了几口烟，谈兴渐浓：“他能拯救世界？到了眼下这当口，世界怎么被拯救？被拯救了之后，又怎么办？被怪兽污染的区域，谁去居住？怪兽摧毁的区域，谁去修复？反正不会是现在缩在安全区的那帮人。我告诉你吧，如果怪兽走了，对那帮人来说不疼也不痒，因为他们没有被怪兽夺走过亲人和家园。下一次世界末日的时候，他们还会照样犯和这次一样的错误，取消PPDC，修什么鬼防护墙！”

苏洛的注意力都放在汉尼拔的左手腕上，几乎没有用心思去听他说的话。

“你和我是一样的，苏洛，”他只记得汉尼拔不停这样强调，“我们根本不想世界得到拯救。”

 

危险流浪者在鳄龟扑上尤里卡突袭者前的最后一刻启动了加农炮，鳄龟沉入海面，而猝不及防地，灰鼠从危险流浪者背后冒出来，抓住机甲的背部，展开肉翅，飞上天空。

“搞什么？”伊利亚感受到了震荡，“控制台，新的怪兽能飞！”

“我知道！”桑德斯几近癫狂，“以前的怪兽身上也有过翅膀结构，但并不具备实际功能，‘灰鼠’进化了！”

“那我们现在该怎么办！”盖比朝着通讯器吼叫。

“这……”桑德斯也不知道。

魏氏三胞胎解救了这一刻，暴风赤红启动齿轮，对准灰鼠，齿轮脱离机身飞出去，高速旋转的飞刃割裂了灰鼠的一只前爪，灰鼠嚎叫一声，将危险流浪者从半空丢下。与此同时，暴风赤红爆炸，驾驶员没能及时逃生。

 

危险流浪者落到水中，迅速站了起来，追上向海岸线逃去的鳄龟，给它来了一梭导弹，鳄龟沉重地跌入海底，电磁波干扰消失。

尤里卡突袭者发现自己能动了，亚历山大欢呼着：“这一个交给我，别让苏联人把功劳抢完了！”

文奇盖拉父子同时挥出铁拳，机甲击中灰鼠，后者故技重施，飞上天空，一个俯冲，想从背后抓住尤里卡突袭者。

“链剑准备！”伊利亚大叫着，盖比明白他在想什么，两人同步，让危险流浪者挡住了尤里卡突袭者的背部。

灰鼠正面抓住了危险流浪者，带着它越升越高。“链剑通电！”伊利亚和盖比同时摆出亮剑姿势，通电后的链剑坚如玄铁。

“出剑！”伊利亚命令，链剑径直刺入灰鼠的躯体，灰鼠尖叫着，开始下落，同时松爪，危险流浪者坠落，在空中转了个身。

灰鼠张开嘴，吐出纤长的舌头，尖锐地刺入危险流浪者，直接刺进驾驶舱。

盖比惨叫一声，她被带刺的舌尖正中腰椎，剧痛让她流出眼泪。

“我的腿麻了！”她叫道。

伊利亚也是一样，他体会着盖比的感受，他知道事情比盖比说的还要糟糕，他的整个下半身都失去了知觉。

他们和开菊兽一起落到陆地上，香港狭窄的街道承受不住这么巨大的两个个体，建筑纷纷碎裂。

受重伤的灰鼠由于巨大的痛苦而大肆破坏着，疯狂的脚步声传到地下，吓得避难所里的人们虚脱无力。尤里卡突袭者赶到时，灰鼠已经奄奄一息，文奇盖拉父子随便补了几弹，送灰鼠上西天。

“危险流浪者请求医疗急救，”伊利亚无力地对着通讯器说，“盖比受伤，我们需要急救！快！”

 

外面的巨响平息下去，广播里发出安全通知。汉尼拔·周不知是松了一口气还是失望：“我们又躲过了一次世界末日。”

苏洛的双眉紧锁着，他在猜测：有没有损失机甲？损失了几架？驾驶员呢？危险流浪者有没有出战？伊利亚和盖比能全身而退吗？

在潜意识中，苏洛总觉得危险流浪者是自己的，由它人驾驶的危险流浪者就像被别人抓住的双手，令他深感不安。

“走吧，苏洛，”汉尼拔站起来，拍拍身上的烟灰，“干我们的活儿去。”

 

他们很快赶到了灰鼠倒下的位置。

汉尼拔有怪兽的开采权，带着人闯入警戒线。

“抓紧时间，”他吩咐手下，“先把大脑取出来，记得先灌入氨水，不然大脑会死亡，只要是活的，哪怕一片我都要！”

汉尼拔抓着一件连体工作服，递给苏洛：“你想进去找找手感吗？”

苏洛曾经是取怪兽器官的好手，他需要从怪兽的咽喉钻进去，在他的身体里穿梭，收割下任何值得带走的东西。

此刻，他正聚精会神地盯着开菊兽身上的伤口——那是链剑留下的伤口，是危险流浪者。

苏洛像突然回过神一样地接过汉尼拔递给他的工作服，顿了一下，又笑道：“算了，我可不想弄脏今天穿的衣服。”

苏洛把工作服还给汉尼拔，汉尼拔笑着拍了一下他：“我喜欢你的外套，小子。”

在工作服的一来一回之间，汉尼拔手腕上的表已经到了苏洛手里，他趁汉尼拔转身盯工人的时候瞄了一眼表的背面，那里刻着“库里亚金”，苏洛没看走眼，就是这块表没错。

苏洛把表收进外套内袋，突然听见工人在开菊兽身体里面喊着什么。汉尼拔走近去听，听到他说的是：“子宫里，还有……还有一个怪兽！啊——”

汉尼拔飞速地闪身逃走，同时一只沾满羊水的怪兽胎儿从母体中窜出来，简直像一颗发出的炮弹，而苏洛正站在它的发射路径上。

小怪兽张大了嘴想吞下苏洛，苏洛闪避不及，一手抓在脐带上，被带出老远。这只胎儿已颇具怪兽雏形，黏糊糊、滑溜溜的身体更加叫人恶心，它初生牛犊，充满了对杀戮的渴望，不停扭动着，爪子和牙齿够不到苏洛，便想用不停的跌打摔死苏洛。

苏洛紧紧抓着脐带，一筹莫展，脊背已经被它往地上摔了好几下，他觉得自己像香港巫婆绣花鞋下的小人，直被打到一命呜呼。

汉尼拔看样子已经逃远了，救援队又迟迟不到，他只能靠自己。

小开菊兽的脖子上缠了一圈脐带，这给了苏洛灵感，他抓紧手掌下的脐带——这可不容易，因为这既恶心，又容易手滑——用脚去够小开菊兽的脖子，就在它的利齿之下。他要趁小开菊兽不那么闹腾的时候返身骑到它的脖子上去。

苏洛试了两次，都失败了，有一次，小开菊兽的舌头已经舔到了他，他挂在小开菊兽脖子下方，手里抓着脐带，他的格子外套彻底毁了。

如果死在这里，那可真是阴沟里翻船。苏洛骂了一句脏话，腰腹和大腿同时发力……他骑到了小开菊兽的脖子上。

他的大腿夹紧，手牢牢地抓住小开菊兽脖子上的脐带，身体尽量贴近身下的皮肤，飘到鼻子里的恶臭简直无法忍受。苏洛努力想象自己在骑牛，不要被小开菊兽甩下来，同时用右手抓着脐带，又在它的脖子上绕了一圈。

他死死地，死死地拉扯着脐带，慢慢用上身体的重量，他明显地察觉到，小开菊兽挣扎了几下之后，停止了求生的气息。

 

深夜，伊利亚从医疗室的床上睁开眼，看见黑暗里坐着一个人影，他伸手打开了灯。

“苏洛？”伊利亚打量着面前这个狼狈的人，“你闻起来像地狱。”

“那还用说，”苏洛露出一个无奈的笑，“我可是刚勒死了一个开菊兽胎儿——用它自己的脐带。”

伊利亚皱眉，想象着那个场景：“你去哪儿了？”

“我？我就是出去购了个物，”苏洛又露出那种不可信的表情了，“我给鲁迪博士带了一片新鲜的怪兽大脑，给盖比买了一条裙子，还有……哦。”

苏洛把手伸进一塌糊涂的西装外套，从里面拿出手表，放到伊利亚枕边。

“以后别再弄丢了。”他说。

伊利亚惊讶地把表握进手中，用手掌撑起身子，翻来覆去地看。

“你从哪里得到的？”他惊讶地问。这块表在他到达香港的第一天就不见了，他也曾疯狂地找过，但失去的就是失去了。

“这你就别问了，”苏洛说，“你的腿怎么样了？”

“还是感觉不到它们的存在，”伊利亚低下头，“但我会恢复的，盖比就……”

“可惜，”苏洛叹气，“她是个好女孩。”

“她是个好驾驶员！”伊利亚抬眼盯着苏洛，让苏洛一眼就看出了那里面包含的意思。

伊利亚深感对不起盖比，但同时更焦急于寻找能代替她的人。

“你的……方法，”伊利亚的睫毛闪动，眼神到处游移，在灯光的映衬下，像是夜间波动的湖水，最后，他看向苏洛，湖水静止了，“你能确保有效吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

猝不及防地，苏洛的心脏像是被狠狠地抓了一下，他张开口，差点没说出话来。

“我本来很确定，”他的声音变得微不可闻，“但现在我不确定了。”

苏洛不知道伊利亚听见没有，因为他分明看到了对方脸上一闪而过的困惑表情。门开了，护士走进来：“你可以转移回自己的宿舍了，库里亚金先生。”

护士将平车推进来，对苏洛说：“介意搭把手吗？”

苏洛当然不介意，他和护士一起，把伊利亚这个庞然大物（那是他逗护士时开的玩笑）抬到平车上，然后推回宿舍，再将他放到床上。

护士给伊利亚盖好被子：“不出意外的话，明天您就能有所好转，关键是不要心急。”

“上一次他不心急的时候，”苏洛帮护士把平车退出去，“俄国的冬天刚刚困死拿破仑。”

护士给苏洛留下一个甜美的笑，这样的笑，苏洛可是好几天都没见着了。

“你最好把你身上的臭味洗掉。”苏洛在锁门，伊利亚在他身后说。

根本不用他说，苏洛早就想冲进浴室了。他把衣服全部扔进垃圾桶里，然后在水流下淋着身体。

他回来，是想看看情况究竟有多糟，如果盖比和伊利亚没有受伤，他也许会丢下东西就走——他现在也还是能这么做，但是伊利亚似乎认准了他，把希望放在他身上，甚至愿意尝试原本不愿做的事情。

苏洛关上水，擦干净头发和身体，换上浴袍，对着镜子刷牙，镜子被水雾覆盖，遮挡住了他自己。

最后苏洛走出浴室，尽量轻手轻脚，他以为接受了镇定剂的伊利亚一定早就睡着了，直到他刚要摸到自己的床边，伊利亚突然发声：“不是那张床。”

“这张床。”他简单地命令道。

苏洛迅速地眨了几下眼，尽量使自己显得游刃有余，他走过去，绕到伊利亚的左手边，钻到伊利亚的被子里。

那之后的几分钟，他们都只能望着天花板，伊利亚的下半身毫无知觉，苏洛的脑袋瓜也是一样。

“你不担心我的失眠会影响到你吗？”苏洛让自己开口。

“我觉得自己在下坠，”伊利亚突然说，在下坠过程中盖比所受的突然一击，让他共享的不仅是失去知觉，“无止境地下坠，碰不到任何东西，也没有终点……”

苏洛侧过身去抱住他：“你感觉到我接住你了吗？”

“没有。”伊利亚僵硬了一下，然后放松下来，诚实地回答。

“那就随他去吧。”苏洛微笑着，把脸放在伊利亚的肩头，让自己沉沉睡去。

 

护士说的没错，第二天醒来，伊利亚就有了知觉，最直接的证据就是身后那根硬物抵着自己屁股的触感。

“牛仔。”他略带紧绷地唤道。

“你醒了。”苏洛在他身后答道。

“你勃起了。”伊利亚说。

“这可不能怪我，”苏洛毫无闪避的意思，“是你叫我到这张床上来的。”

伊利亚翻过身来，面红耳赤，心跳加速，胸中像装着一只到处打砸的开菊兽，他瞪着眼鼓着嘴像是在和谁赌气，然后突然用力而毫无章法地吻上苏洛的嘴唇。这种吻法让苏洛无奈地勾起了大大压在自己胸口乱舔的回忆。

苏洛决定，还是由自己来掌控这一切，不管这最终导向什么结局。他伸手将伊利亚放平在床垫上，自己则膝盖分开，跨在伊利亚身上，他俯下身，让自己的脸与伊利亚的互相挨蹭，没有气息吐到他的脸上，他笑着拍了拍伊利亚的脸侧：“呼吸。”

伊利亚仿佛这时才刚想起呼吸这码事，松开了紧咬的牙齿，苏洛趁机吻上，舌尖在他的上颚和下颚之间溜了一圈，就很快离开，观察伊利亚的反应。

很好，伊利亚的表情终于不那么像是准备去就义，苏洛像探索身下这具身体一样，很快盯上伊利亚的喉结，他用牙齿和舌头戏弄着“亚当的苹果”，伊利亚因此而发出有趣的声音，又像是被这声音刺痛而咬住了嘴唇，苏洛微笑着亲了亲他，手绕到他的背后去解病号服的带子。

病号服十分宽大，背后完全敞开，苏洛不需要把它全部解完，就能整个将它掀起来，钻到下面去。

苏洛在病号服下做着一些秘而不宣的事，但显然很有效，他成功地让伊利亚勾起脚趾，双腿在床单上不安地磨蹭，苏洛的手抓住他的大腿根部，他的呼吸也从高处转移到了这里，苏洛的气息从伊利亚的胯间穿过，这让苏联人肌肉一紧，抬起了臀部，苏洛用手托住他的囊袋，轻轻地揉搓，他的嘴唇在半勃的阴茎上游走，伊利亚最终抛弃了自制，发出渴望的呻吟。

这才刚刚开始——苏洛在这方面一向十分自信，但就当他准备开始正式的进攻之时，突然听到伊利亚的声音从头顶上传过来。

“进来。”

“什么？”苏洛没能明白，他的脑袋从病号服下露出来。

“我说，你，进来！”伊利亚用不容置喙的口吻说道。

“但是，我才……”还不到时候，苏洛想说。

“别啰嗦，我没有时间！”伊利亚不解风情地继续说，“你是想进来，还是想让我对你做这个？”

苏洛摆出投降的手势。“遵命。”他说。

他让伊利亚侧躺着，用食指和中指沿着臀缝，滑进直肠里。果不其然，他才刚探个头，手指便被绞住。

“你真的得放松，”苏洛道，“不然俄国的‘冬天’，又要困死另一个拿破仑了。”

伊利亚在尽量呼吸，这苏洛看得出来，但帮助不大。他让左手绕到前侧，抚弄伊利亚的阴茎，不知是没有掌握好苏联的方式还是怎么的，伊利亚咬着牙说“我自己来！”，从他手中夺回了阴茎。

苏洛猜伊利亚从来没有在这种状况下自渎，这从他紧闭的双眼和颤动的睫毛上能看得出来，还因为——好吧，还因为如果他有过，那苏洛在通感里就该看到。

苏洛不确定自己已经做好了扩张，但伊利亚总是在那里催三催四，有点惹恼了他。在苏洛进入的那一刻，他们两个都发出了一声极强的喘息。

“呃我必须说，”苏洛在伊利亚的背上用着力，“我这儿也不轻松。你感觉怎么样，疼吗？”

“根本不是疼的问题……”伊利亚感觉被打开，他从未如此地敞开，比起生理上的不适，这种被生剥开来的感觉才让他最为难受。

“你这种为驾驶机甲而献身的精神，让我很感动……”苏洛简直不认为自己是在做爱，他觉得这就像是一场探险。

“闭嘴！”

他们两人粗重的喘息交织在一起，苏洛在伊利亚的肩膀上留下一点点的轻吻，伊利亚忽而呻吟出声。

“那是什么？”

“你的敏感点，不然呢，”苏洛满头都是细密的汗，“不然你以为我在里面干嘛？扮演一条动来动去的屎吗？”

伊利亚说不出还口的话，他仰头发出短促的呻吟，还有一些破碎的低语。出于一些原因，苏洛很乐于看到伊利亚这样的反应，他的动作愈发顺畅，他搂紧了伊利亚，伊利亚把手覆在他的手上。

伊利亚射在了自己的手心里，接着便又开始催促：“你还没结束吗？”

“马上就好，恐怖。”苏洛没好气地答着，从他体内退出阴茎，撸动了几下，把精液留在伊利亚的腰窝里。

苏洛跌落到伊利亚身边的床垫上，刚想休息一会儿，就看见伊利亚跌跌撞撞地下了床。

他腿上的麻木幻觉还没完全恢复，踩在地上险些软倒，伊利亚扶住了床，小心地站起来，拉过床单擦干净身上的精液。

“走！”伊利亚说，扶着墙走向衣柜。

“去哪儿？”苏洛撑起身体，皱着眉毛不满地问。

“破碎穹顶，”伊利亚往身上套着背心，“通感，我们再试一次。”

虽然清楚这就是伊利亚的本来目的，苏洛还是忍不住手心朝天：“怎么会有你这种人？”

 

他们把桑德斯从床上揪了起来，陪他们去破碎穹顶练了一个小时。这一个小时里他们心如旁骛，两人就像一个人似的。

“我们在一条船上。”启动神经连接前苏洛说。

接下来的时间里，伊利亚确实地感觉到自己在大海上漂，有些记忆在海里向他招手，当他忍不住要向前伸手的时候，苏洛从他背后拉住了他。

“完成得漂亮！”桑德斯关闭了系统，高兴地宣布。这些天他每天的平均睡眠可能不超过4个小时，但这事依然让他振奋。

苏洛能看见伊利亚松下一口气，他注视着他走出驾驶舱、卸甲，腿部似乎已经恢复了正常。

换好衣服后苏洛决定再戏弄一下伊利亚，他走近，说“早餐？”，同时手掌放到伊利亚的臀部上，轻轻捏了一下。

伊利亚没有像蚂蚱一样跳开，他的眼神呆滞了一瞬，很快融化开去，试验的成功让他强行放弃了对苏洛的抗拒——苏洛看出了这一点，于是愈发偏好戏弄于他了。

“我要先去一趟医疗室，”伊利亚低头说，“你可以先去吃饭。”

“我陪你一起去。”苏洛很快道。

 

他们坐在医疗室的沙发上，伊利亚紧张地捏着他的帽子，苏洛斜眼看着他，忽然倾身过去吻他。伊利亚很显然并不适应，却也没有推开，苏洛开始把身体的重量放到他身上，加上某些部位的摩擦……

“哟，这是什么时候发生的呀？”

听到盖比的声音，伊利亚迅速把苏洛推开，苏洛不紧不慢地摸着嘴唇，大喇喇地坐在沙发上。

“Drift系统，”他说，“你知道的，我必须说，发明它的人，一定是个资深的皮条客。”

“是吗？谢谢，”盖比坐在轮椅上，抱起胳膊，“发明它的人是我爸爸。”

苏洛一时哑然，他求助地看向身边的伊利亚，后者的脸上是他从未见过的局促不安。

“顺便一提，他已经死了，所以你没有补救的余地了，”盖比轻蔑的表情是如此居高临下，根本不像坐着轮椅，“现在，请你们再等我一会儿，我要去换个衣服。”

盖比走后，伊利亚压抑着嗓音，责怪地说：“你居然不知道她的父亲是谁。”

“我怎么会知道！”苏洛不明白，“这是什么需要人尽皆知的事情吗？”

“你进PPDC的时候居然没有接受过Drift系统的培训课程？”

“当然有了！但我只学到‘一群科学家发明了Drift系统’，‘一群科学家’，一群！”

“是的，泰勒博士的名字就在发明人列表里，”伊利亚道，“如果你仔细看过的话就会知道。”

苏洛朝天翻了个白眼。盖比换上苏洛买的裙子，出现在他们面前。

“怎么样？”她套着黄底白花裙子，明艳万方，整个人都在闪着光。

“很好，”伊利亚像被震到了一样，“非常好，我喜欢你这样。”


	8. Chapter 8

**鲁迪博士的笔记：**

**关于韦弗利的计划，**

**……**

**对于此事我不便过多评价，也尽量不带上我个人的立场，毕竟，在眼下，留给我们的选择不多……**

**好吧，这件事暂时还是机密，我之所以知道，是因为韦弗利将军带着数据来找过我，询问我可行性。2400磅，2400磅的热核炸弹！他问我这够不够炸毁虫洞，破坏开菊兽和地球通道的接口。**

**这想法本身就非常俄式，所以我也不用问“这么多的炸弹从哪儿来”这个问题了。理论上说，这确实可行，但是，从操作上来说……**

**韦弗利将军不想听我谈后面的，他说，我确保理论可行就可以了，操作上的问题由他来解决。**

 

伊利亚推着盖比的轮椅，苏洛十分受不了。

“你知道这轮椅是电动的吧？”他又重复了一遍，“你真的知道吧？”

“这是礼貌，牛仔，”伊利亚连斜眼看他都懒得看了，“我想你一定不知道礼貌这码事。”

“我当然不知道，”苏洛露出个笑容，“所以我才能和你通感啊。”

伊利亚终于瞪了过来。

“哦，看，”盖比指着战事钟，“昨晚清零了，不知道下一次袭击是什么时候，危险流浪者受损得不严重，我猜他们已经修好了。”

伊利亚的喉咙里梗了一下，然后吞吞吐吐地说：“我很……抱歉。”

“为什么？”盖比问。

苏洛在旁边发出了个受不了的鼻音。

“怎么了？”伊利亚面色不善地望过来，“你这是什么意思？”

“她这样又不是你的错，”苏洛道，“保护副驾驶不是你的义务。”

“但她是个小姑娘！”

“那也不代表她是弱者。”

“所以你平时面对女性时的那套画皮，其实都是伪善是吧？”

“你怎么就得出结论说我伪善了……”

盖比眼神呆滞地听着他们两个在背后争吵，直到大大出现在她的视线里，她开心地唤狗狗的名字，大大跑向她，她才高声道：“呃，打断一下，你们谁帮我把狗抱到我的膝盖上？行吗？绅士们？”

“当然了。”苏洛蹲下来，抱起大大，在它的耳朵上亲了一下，然后递给盖比。

“你们吃早餐了吗？”盖比抱着狗，转动轮椅，“我饿了，去找点东西吃吧。”

“终于，”苏洛长舒一口气，“我都前胸贴后背了。”

 

他们在食堂门口放走了大大，进去吃早餐，由于现在已经过了早饭的点，餐厅里人很少，不用排队。

落座时伊利亚和苏洛又因为鸡蛋是单面煎还是双面煎的问题而争执起来。

“先生们，”盖比放下餐叉，“我不知道你们是怎么了，刚说我父亲是拉皮条的，又在我面前展现他这个皮条拉得是多么失败。伊利亚，你不是喜欢逞口舌之快的人，比起说话你更喜欢行动；苏洛，你倒是挺爱说话的，但在你真正一个人的时候，你却宁愿去找狗聊天——你们俩都不知道在我眼中你们是多么的愚蠢，所以，你们要么在开菊兽把你们其中一个永远请出另一个人的生活之前好好和平相处，要么就干脆承认你们之所以争执不休，是因为你们喜欢这么做！”

美国牛仔和红色恐怖此刻都像被留堂的少年一样蔫了下来，只有苏洛还在尝试辩解：“那真的，是一条，不错的狗。”

“这早餐真是太美味了，我要再去弄一点儿，感谢港口城市不限量供给。”

盖比乘着她的自动轮椅走了，苏洛偏头看了一眼伊利亚，后者正郁闷地拿叉子戳着餐盘里的鸡蛋。

“嘿。”苏洛放轻声音，往伊利亚身边挪了挪。

“怎么了？”伊利亚头也不抬。

“既然我的‘方法’发挥了成效，那你觉得，今晚，或者明早，我们再做一次如何？”

伊利亚停止了戳鸡蛋的动作：“可以，但你不许说话。”

“什么？”苏洛伸过头，“你指望我开成静音？”

“不是不让你发出声音，是说话！”伊利亚侧过头，发现苏洛靠得太近，已经远超他的舒适底线，“是说话，你说的话很烦人。”

“哦，就好像你说的话不扫兴一样，”苏洛不接受在这方面的批评声音，“如果你问过我历任的床伴，就会知道他们对我可是零差评。”

“如果你不喜欢我的哪句话，你也可以提出来。”伊利亚道，咀嚼得过于用力，咬肌明显地隆起。

“哪句？拜托，是‘每句’，好吗？”苏洛加快了语速，“我们干脆安安静静地做完这事得了，像被关掉声音的A片。”

“又来了，我们又来了，”伊利亚忍不下去，用力地捏着叉柄，“我们又开始争吵了。”

“这怎么能叫争吵呢？这是各抒己见的讨论！”

苏洛还要再说下去，门口传来韦弗利的喊声。

“苏洛！库里亚金！”韦弗利风度翩翩地站在那，“过来一下，我有事找你们。”

伊利亚扔下餐具，站起来小跑过去。苏洛吃完最后一口，去和盖比告了别，才迈出门口。

 

他们一走进韦弗利的办公室，就看见手上打着绷带、挂着三角巾固定的谢尔盖奥·文奇盖拉，以及旁边的亚历山大·文奇盖拉。

“哦，天啊，你的手，”苏洛上前慰问，“是战斗中受伤的吗？真是太遗憾了……”

“不是战斗负伤，”谢尔盖奥·文奇盖拉苦笑道，“是我不小心，从上铺摔了下来。”

“因为谢尔盖奥负伤，我们的计划需要作出更改。”韦弗利坐到办公桌背后。

“计划？”苏洛看着左右的人，他们都一脸平静。

“尤里卡突袭者由我和亚历山大来驾驶。”韦弗利宣布。

“但是将军，我们的同步率……”亚历山大提问。

“我能与任何人通感，”韦弗利说，“战斗时的我心无旁骛。”

亚历山大没有问题了。

“还有，原计划由危险流浪者负责的炸弹投放，现在由尤里卡突袭者来做，危险流浪者担任掩护任务。”韦弗利又说。

“将军！”伊利亚露出不可思议的表情，他瞪圆的眼睛里写满惊异，“为什么？按照原来的计划，应该是危险流浪者背着炸弹……”

“尤里卡突袭者的速度更快！”韦弗利说，“更灵巧，我做这项调整是有充足理由的。”

“但是您和亚历山大第一次合作，不适合担任这种重要的工作！”

“你和苏洛不也是今天才达成完美通感吗？”韦弗利说，“而且我的经验更足，遇到突发事件更能应对。”

“可是您已经很久没上战场了……”

“如果我说这不是商议，而是命令的话，”韦弗利扬声说道，“伊利亚，你还会有问题吗？”

伊利亚的喉结滚动了一下，像是吞下了什么。“没有了。”他不情不愿地说。

“呃……我有问题？”在一片安静中苏洛道，“比如，什么计划？什么炸弹？还有，为什么好像只有我不知道这件事？”

“我计划用2400磅热核炸弹炸掉虫洞，”韦弗利言简意赅地说，“即使现在盖比已经不能驾驶，我还是会留给你一个选择——加入，和我们一起炸掉虫洞，结束这一切，还是，退出，等着开菊兽毁掉地球？你选择吧，苏洛。”

 

那之后直到太阳下山，伊利亚和苏洛都在不停犯着嘀咕。

“那也能叫选择？”苏洛觉得自己上了大当，“‘你选这个金斧头，还是这个银斧头’，这才叫选择，‘你想让我用这个金斧头砍你，还是用这个银斧头砍你’并不叫选择，好吗？”

伊利亚也有自己的心事：“为什么突然改计划？我是有哪里做的不好？为什么又让那个文奇盖拉小子抢功劳？这战术设计根本就有问题……”

尤里卡突袭者和危险流浪者练习了一整天的战术配合，韦弗利果然和亚历山大合作了起来，并把炸弹装到机身上。

“下一次怪兽出现的时候就是虫洞开启的时候，”结束演练时，桑德斯在通讯器里说，“到时候，你们要记住你们的最终目的——炸毁虫洞。”

他们几个人各怀心事，出了破碎穹顶也互不交谈，伊利亚的脸色让走近的人纷纷退让，而苏洛又跑去找狗玩。

晚上苏洛带着一身狗毛回来了，他从浴室出来后，刚想爬上伊利亚的床……

“不是这张，”伊利亚闭着眼说，“那张。”

苏洛只好回到折叠床上，平躺。半晌，他说：“喂，恐怖，你想不想做……”

“没心情。”

“嗯，”苏洛沉吟了片刻，“那你想不想去韦弗利的办公室翻一翻，看看他到底在搞什么鬼？”

伊利亚突然睁开双眼，转头，对上了苏洛的眼。

 

去韦弗利的办公室需要经过一道区域门，区域门有上下两把锁，不知怎么的伊利亚两步上去，主动蹲下来对付下面那把，当苏洛撬开上面那把的时候，伊利亚拿着先一步撬开的锁冲着他撇了撇嘴。

好嘛，他总是喜欢让所有事情都带上竞争性质，苏洛想，并表示乐意奉陪。

办公室周围有巡逻岗哨，他们躲在墙角计算卫兵的步速，然后踮着脚穿过走廊，来到办公室门前。

伊利亚在苏洛之前抢到了锁，用口袋里的工具撬着，但显然韦弗利的锁比刚才的可靠多了，这花了他一点时间。

“快点，他要过来了！没时间了！”苏洛在旁边催促着，“算了，交给我！”

在最后一刻苏洛接了手，他迅速打开，两人闪进门内，无声地关上门，卫兵刚刚走过。

黑暗中苏洛先松了口气，然后用他的蓝眼睛向伊利亚表示得意。

伊利亚打开灯，戴上手套，开始翻找。苏洛则专心对付韦弗利的抽屉和柜子上的锁。

没有他们想象中的秘密文件和加密笔记，连个破解符号密码的机会都不给他们，韦弗利的办公室干净得像在嘲笑他们两个的动机。

“只有这个锁，我打不开。”苏洛拿起一个小铁盒子，但并不期待里面有什么，因为那只盒子还没有一本书大，一只手就能轻松抓下。

伊利亚关上灯，把门拉开一条缝：“是时候回去了。”

苏洛决定把盒子带走。

他们沿着原路返回，一次差点撞上卫兵，一次差点撞上几名游侠学员，但都化险为夷，最后他们飞快地闪进自己的宿舍里，并排背靠着铁门，苏洛开始朗声大笑。

伊利亚看着自己的鞋尖，深吸一口气，在吐气的同时，忍不住也笑了。

伊利亚的笑声像是出自什么发声醇厚的古老乐器，如果不是亲耳听到，你会以为这种声音早就已经灭绝了。

苏洛却在此时收回了笑容，他专心地看着伊利亚，然后突然吻了上去。

伊利亚抓乱苏洛脑后的头发，让这个吻变得更有竞争性。

他们互相剥着对方的衣服，纠缠在一起，踉跄着向床挪去。

苏洛手里的铁盒子掉到地上，发出“铛！”的一声，谁也没有理。


	9. Chapter 9

台灯的黄色光线钻进伊利亚微抬的眼皮，在这黑夜里十分刺眼。

“你在干什么？”伊利亚抬起光裸的胳膊，挡在眉骨上方。

苏洛靠在床头，手里拿着从韦弗利办公室偷回来的铁盒子，“你醒了？”他偏头，“是因为太亮了？”

“不，”伊利亚适应了光线，再次问，“你在干什么？”

“我睡不着，就看看能不能打开韦弗利的这个锁。”苏洛晃了晃手里的盒子，但没有发出特别的声响。

“那你会更睡不着的，”伊利亚翻了个身，“药在抽屉里，自己拿。”

说完，他等着听开抽屉的声音，但是并没有。这下，连伊利亚也清醒了。

“牛仔，”伊利亚从床上坐起来，“放下你手里的东西。”

“但我真的很少遇到打不开的锁。”苏洛还是舍不得放下。

伊利亚也开始说真的：“开菊兽随时可能出现，我们还有任务，你需要睡觉。”

苏洛从鼻子里发出了轻微的“嗯”声，这代表“我听见了，但是我不照做”。

伊利亚倾身过来抢夺铁盒，苏洛自然不会那么容易让他拿到，他们在这一片方寸之地上玩着你争我夺的游戏，被子被完全掀开，两具身体一丝不挂地摩擦、碰撞和纠缠。

苏洛将铁盒举过头顶，伊利亚瞬间压下去，覆到苏洛身上，抢到了铁盒。正当他跪在床上，抓着战利品，展示他的得意的时候，却看见抬头看着他的，不仅有苏洛，还有苏洛胯下的阳物。

苏洛看着他，冲他摊了摊手，仿佛在撇清自己的过错。

“自然反应。”他说，然后趁伊利亚呆住的瞬间，抬身把铁盒抢回手中。

“好吧，”伊利亚沉下脸，“那我们就都别睡了。”

他往后坐下，展开两膝，伸手抚弄自己的阴茎，刻意地暴露在苏洛面前。他喉间的喘息在悄无声息的夜里丝毫无损地传入苏洛耳中，他半睁的双眼满意地看到苏洛隐秘地移动的喉结，和进一步胀大的阴茎。

“有点慈悲心吧，恐怖，”苏洛苦笑着说，“到我这儿来。”

“扔了那个盒子。”伊利亚命令。

苏洛让左手手腕垂到床沿，松手，铁盒滚下。

“很好，”伊利亚这才往前爬了两步，贴上苏洛的皮肤，“你开始学着遵守命令了。”

“如果我表现良好，”苏洛的阴茎正被伊利亚的挨蹭，伊利亚的手掌把它们握在一起，这让苏洛动用了整个肺部来喘气，“我今晚能抱着泰迪熊睡吗？”

这是他从某个女伴那里学来的话，他曾以为自己永远也用不着。但伊利亚好像没听懂，他的右手背在身后扩张着自己，这件事因为几个小时前他们才刚使用过那里而变得非常容易。

伊利亚在苏洛的阴茎上坐下来，苏洛发出一声呻吟：“看样子你也学会了很多……进步神速，我不得不说。”

伊利亚贴在苏洛的耳旁：“关于你说话这件事……我怎么说来着？”

苏洛不再回答，他把手放在伊利亚脑后的短发和上下颠动的臀部上面。伊利亚动了几下之后，停下来在苏洛身上左右调整了一下位置，光是这种动作，就足以让苏洛埋在伊利亚体内的阴茎硬到爆炸。

苏洛把伊利亚的头拉下来吻他，他们的呻吟交叠着灌入对方的口中，伊利亚主动地打开自己，吞吐着苏洛的阴茎，而苏洛在床单上不断地抬起腰部，在这件事上，似乎苏联的节奏和美国的节奏没什么不同。

突然，苏洛的咬肌膶颤着，他试图从伊利亚的身体里抽离，但伊利亚压制住了他，他发出一声低吼，已经许久没有这么失控。他射在了伊利亚的体内。

两个人都愣了一瞬，伊利亚露出慌乱的眼神，就好像他刚才不是故意的一样，苏洛突然咬上他的嘴唇，捉住他的阴茎，在伊利亚失神的低吟中，苏洛放开他的嘴，观察他因交感神经控制而放大的瞳孔，将他的精液攥在手中。

伊利亚推开苏洛，翻倒到一旁，大口喘息：“总有一天，我也要对你做这事。”

“你指用你的苏联方法给我手淫？”苏洛也向后靠去。

“我指你在下，我在上。”伊利亚坦诚地说。

苏洛想了一下：“好啊。”

“什么？”伊利亚有点意外。

“我说好啊，”苏洛看着天花板，歪了歪头，“听上去不赖。”

直到他关上灯，让最后一点亮光在他们之间熄灭，苏洛都没有想起与自己这句话有关的回忆。

本杰明也向他提过同样的事情，那时他回答：“等等吧，等我真正爱上你的时候。”

苏洛也许一时之间忘记了，然而伊利亚分享他的所有回忆。

黑暗里苏洛偷偷地捡起床边的铁盒，把耳朵贴在上面，手指无声地拨动着密码盘。

“放下那东西，”伊利亚的声音从身边传来，“放下它，我就让你搂着我睡觉。”

“哦耶。”苏洛轻呼，再一次放下韦弗利的铁盒。

 

早晨从伊利亚推掉腰上的手掌开始。

伊利亚刷牙的时候苏洛还躺着，伊利亚换衣服的时候苏洛才刚起床，伊利亚坐在餐厅里不和任何人聊天，突然苏洛的餐盘搁到了旁边。

他们没有刻意假装不熟，这让伊利亚欣慰。苏洛随口抱怨着早餐的口味，伊利亚也随口聊回去，亚历山大在不远处用诡异的眼神看着他们。

“你看到小文奇盖拉了吗？”苏洛主动说，“如果我们在这里吻上，他会不会当场自爆？”

“拜托，免了。”伊利亚拒绝道。苏洛可能会觉得他无聊，但不知道他只是不想打破这还算舒适的片刻时光。

也许这时光注定被打破，怪兽警报不请自来，亚历山大一掌拍在桌上，翻过桌面蹿了出去，苏洛和伊利亚对视一眼，一齐站起。

韦弗利已经在整备区等他们。

他们迅速换装，进入驾驶室，桑德斯亢奋的声音不间断地响着，他听上去像是一宿没睡，灌下了也就十来杯咖啡。

“新安装的传感器起作用了！我们比平常更早地接收到开菊兽的数据！怪兽正在出洞！目测仍是两只四级，能测到第一只的体型了！代号‘苍狼’；第二只，第二只出洞了！这只给我很熟悉的感觉……对了！这只开菊兽神似Thrush！不管了，我要叫它，叫它……复仇！”

伊利亚不需要通感便察觉到了来自苏洛心头的震动。神经连接刚刚启动，回忆正如巨浪一样向他们迎头打下，每次都需要重历一遍，伊利亚童年的雪，苏洛偷来的画，西部的农田与小狗，盖比被击中时的剧痛，本杰明留下的死亡的通感……

“神经连接成功。”

“牛仔，你还好吗？”伊利亚从通感中问苏洛。

“没什么不好的，它只是长得像Thrush，我和它没有过节。”苏洛从通感中回答。

“你一定很遗憾没能亲手干掉Thrush，不能帮本杰明报仇是你心里的结。”

“嘿，别激我，好吗？”

“我没别的意思，只是……”

“我知道你是担心我，但没什么好担心的，不管开菊兽什么鸟样，横竖我们是要干掉它们的，不然计划进行不下去，不是吗？”

跳鹰直升机将机甲投放到指定的海域，两架钢铁巨人沉入海水，脚踩海底。直升机离开，接着就看游侠们了。

他们演练过，危险流浪者要同时对付两只开菊兽，让尤里卡突袭者可以载着炸弹向虫洞靠近。

四级开菊兽不是那么容易就能蒙骗过去的，不论危险流浪者怎么撩拨，“苍狼”就是认准了尤里卡突袭者，紧紧地跟在澳大利亚机甲后面，让驾驶员无法甩脱。危险流浪者不得不放弃引敌，上前近身肉搏。

当链剑插进苍狼灰色的甲壳，“复仇”加快了它的脚步，苏洛和伊利亚把第一枚加农炮用在它身上，仅仅伤了它一条腿，但成功地吸引到它的注意力。

“复仇”酷似Thrush的尖嘴向危险流浪者袭来，后者不得不丢开“苍狼”，向一旁闪避。“苍狼”在苟延残喘中用尾巴扫过机甲的腿，苏洛和伊利亚在驾驶舱中摇摇晃晃、勉强站稳，而这给了“复仇”机会，它扑了上来。

危险流浪者不停地出拳和扭身，企图甩脱“复仇”，桑德斯的声音又在通讯中提醒：“苍狼的生命迹象并没有消失，危险流浪者请注意观察它的行踪。”

“说得轻巧！”苏洛忍不住骂道。

这里是海底，就像墓室一样黑，两台机甲自带的光源照不出多远，海底地貌也不是找东西的好环境。

好在尤里卡突袭者已经越来越接近虫洞，就快抵达目的地了。

“等等！等一下！”桑德斯突然发出惊恐的吼叫，“虫洞里还有一只！正爬上来！级别是……四级，代号……噩梦！”

 

“噩梦”当真是噩梦，它从虫洞里升上来，不仅带着凶悍的尖牙和粗壮的前臂，还有头顶闪着幽兰荧光的奇妙物质。

“是电磁波，天啊！”桑德斯说，他知道，这句话将不会被尤里卡突袭者接收到。

“又是这玩意？”苏洛和伊利亚光是对付“复仇”就已经很疲惫，但此刻必须顾虑到，“要快点把发光的那只解决掉，尤里卡突袭者应该已经受到干扰，动不了了！”

危险流浪者一边承受着“复仇”的打击，一边艰难地向前挪动，此时，身旁的礁石堆里，浮现出了一个形状。

是“苍狼”！它灰白色的皮肤竟然可以变色，从而藏身在周围环境之中。苍狼躲藏起来得到了足够的喘息，便一股脑地向危险流浪者扑来。

相对于危险流浪者的受困，尤里卡突袭者的境遇不但没有好一些，反而更糟。机甲已经完全失去了动力，驾驶舱内部一片漆黑，如果这是在浅水的海湾，尚且可以爬出驾驶舱一搏，但在深邃的海底，韦弗利和亚历山大除了束手无策，什么也做不了。

“噩梦”仿佛是专门为铲除尤里卡突袭者而来，它粗壮的前臂将尤里卡突袭者扑倒，尖牙插进机甲的四肢连接处，眼看要将突袭者大卸八块。

远处的伊利亚和苏洛齐声大吼，抬起双臂，只见危险流浪者抓起“苍狼”的一只后足，原地旋转三圈，将开菊兽当成了武器，掷向“噩梦”，接着右手的加农炮蓄能完毕，一炮终结了“复仇”的生命。

这还远远未够，伊利亚和苏洛再次亮出链剑，控制机甲冲向“噩梦”，挥剑割掉尤里卡突袭者的噩梦——开菊兽头顶的电磁干扰。

犹如传说中的武士，危险流浪者举剑四顾，对着苟延残喘的“苍狼”和“噩梦”，仿佛在宣布这场战斗，胜局已定。

尤里卡突袭者恢复了供能，而亚历山大发现：“我们的肢体接线被破坏了！手臂无法使用！双腿……双腿也许能勉强站立，但不能继续迈步了！”

他身边的韦弗利十分沉着：“那就先站起来。”

在危险流浪者挨个解决掉剩下的开菊兽时，尤里卡突袭者跌跌撞撞地爬了起来。桑德斯说：“哦，尤里卡突袭者的数据不妙，恐怕无法继续移动了，这次只能先回收机甲，下次再……”

桑德斯的话还没说完，就看见，尤里卡突袭者突然诡异地弹出了一只逃生舱，接着双足离地，向上跳起，胸前护盖张开，导弹倾巢而出。

“尤里卡突袭者！你在干什么，请回答！韦弗利将军！将军！你在做什么！”桑德斯的大吼在苏洛和伊利亚的耳边翻滚，导弹划破的水流涌向他们的机甲。

“撤退！”他们瞬间的决策心领神会。

水流的反力推动了四肢瘫痪的尤里卡突袭者，歼敌11只的澳大利亚机甲英勇地迎向水流，在那一刹那，所有人都明白了韦弗利的企图。

当尤里卡突袭者借着海水的力量落入虫洞，一声惊天动地的爆炸声响起，那是来自2400磅热核炸弹的响声。爆炸带来的震动引起了一场海底地震，关岛地区楼宇飘摇，人们从室内撤出，扶着老人，抱着孩子，远眺着海面。


	10. Chapter 10

“成功了吗？”

刚回到基地，苏洛和伊利亚连护甲都来不及脱，抱着头盔就冲向控制室。

所有人都集中在破碎穹顶，战事钟已经清零了。大家为他们让出一条通往控制室的路，亚历山大·文奇盖拉坐在门口，裹着一条毛毯——他刚被直升机从逃生舱里捞出来。

桑德斯坐在仪器屏幕前，旁边站着谢尔盖奥·文奇盖拉。

“传感器还没有反应，”桑德斯说，“要等爆炸带来的震动、涡流和尘埃等平静下来。”

“还要等多久？”伊利亚冲过去问。

“就快了！”桑德斯凝神看着屏幕，断断续续的信号开始出现。

“韦弗利成功了吗？战争结束了吗？”苏洛就算再想装作不在乎，也还是穿过人群，站到伊利亚身边，和他一起，屏息等待着。

桑德斯的视线在几台仪器间来回穿梭，红血丝布满眼球，他紧闭的双唇甫一张开，所有人都停止了呼吸。

“虫洞……还开着。”

桑德斯说，他眼下的黑影又加深了一层，然后手肘撑上控制台，懊丧地扯下眼镜，捏着眼角。

虫洞依然畅通着，韦弗利的自我牺牲白费了。

“你们听到了，”谢尔盖奥·文奇盖拉转过身来，稳重地说，“战争还未结束，回到自己的岗位上去。”

人群慢慢散去，伊利亚没有动，苏洛看得出他坠入谷底的失望。

谢尔盖奥干咳了一声，站到他们身前，从怀里掏出一只信封：“韦弗利将军吩咐我，如果这次行动失败，就把这个给你们。”

伊利亚抬起头，与苏洛对视一眼，接着抢过谢尔盖奥手里的信封，急躁地撕开封口，抽出信纸。

苏洛不想去猜测韦弗利留了什么遗言给他们，韦弗利这样的人，做出什么事，他都不意外——但是，信里只有一行字，这还是让他意外了。

那一行字是这样的：危险流浪者是核驱动。

伊利亚和苏洛都在那一瞬间明白了这其中的含义，如果韦弗利还活着，如果他还站在他们身前，苏洛一定第一个冲上去痛扁那家伙。

危险流浪者是核动力的，配备两个核反应堆，也就是说，这是一枚移动的核弹。怪不得韦弗利临时改变了计划，怪不得韦弗利要把危险流浪者保留到最后，他也许预见了热核炸弹计划的失败可能，他要留个后手。

“你是不是……”苏洛忍不住质问谢尔盖奥，“你是不是早就知道？还有你的胳膊，它甚至是真的断了吗？我现在不大敢相信……”

伊利亚轻轻扶住苏洛的胳膊，暗示他不要再将无礼继续下去。谢尔盖奥面对质问，表现得很平静。

“我发誓并不知道将军的信里写了什么，也不知道他在计划什么，”他说，“但我相信他是以大局为重，他已经为人类献出了生命。”

“并且他希望我们也这么做！”苏洛把信纸扔向谢尔盖奥，“他希望我们跳下虫洞，启动自毁程序，把人类的未来赌在一场核爆炸里。反正他今天已经给我们示范过了！”

谢尔盖奥无言地读着信上的那一句话，桑德斯依旧背对着他们。

“天啊，我现在终于明白了，”苏洛突然想通了一件事，“为什么韦弗利，一定要让伊利亚驾驶危险流浪者。不是因为苏联提供的物资，而是因为……这个人，这个傻子，一定会忠诚地执行上级的命令，一定会把人类的未来置于自己的生命之上！而我……哦，现在想想，他去找我时，问的第一句话就是，我想死在哪儿……他早就警告过我了！”

“牛仔，住口，”伊利亚嗓音沙哑着开口，“我只有一个问题，怎样才能做到？”

他们还不知道韦弗利为什么会失败，那又怎么才能找到成功的方法？

谢尔盖奥也不知道该如何回答。“我猜……你们只能……想想办法？”他手中捏着信纸，无力地说。

“我们还有多长时间？”伊利亚问。

“12，到，”桑德斯戴上眼镜，从椅子上转过身，“16个小时，最多。”

苏洛朝天冷笑一声。

结局几乎是注定的。

 

他们换下铠甲，回到宿舍，因为太过低落，而没有一个人说话。苏洛不小心踢到了一个东西，那东西在地上滚动，发出金属的声音。

是韦弗利的铁盒子。

苏洛捡起它，拨弄了几下密码锁，突然扬手将它掼到地上，接着用鞋底踩上去，他不停地、用力地踩着，发出愤怒的吼叫声，额前的卷发随着用力方向掉落下来，在他眉间扰动。

伊利亚蹲下身，从苏洛脚下抽走铁盒，用手捏住密码锁，左右掰动几下，然后用力向外拉扯。

经过他们的这番破坏，锁被生生从连接处扯下来，伊利亚打开盒子，从里面拿出卷成一卷的纸。

他们在地上摊开那些纸，发现那分别是：病历、化验单和诊断书。

苏洛直接拿起诊断书。那上面的字告诉他们，韦弗利早年在初代机甲中长期接受辐射，病情拖延至今，留给他的时间已经所剩无几。

伊利亚还在认真阅读病历时，苏洛就扔了那张纸，倒到床上。他恨自己偷了这玩意，现在他空有满腔怒火，都不知该怪罪谁。

他身旁床垫陷下去，是伊利亚坐到了他身边。

“现在，我们该干些什么？”伊利亚问。

“鉴于我们只有12个小时，”苏洛看着天花板，“我们可以先做爱，然后没准睡一会儿，然后做爱，然后吃点儿东西，然后再做爱……”

伊利亚爆发出一阵哭笑不得的笑声。“你真的是个糟糕的驾驶员。”他说，然后俯身吻了下来。

 

他们从未如此接近，比将记忆揉到一起时还要近，他们是一体的，那些落遍全身的亲吻和抚摸不需要语言，他们简直无法相信他们曾浪费那么多的时间用来针锋相对。

他们在床上水乳交融，接着在浴室又继续。伊利亚淋浴时苏洛溜了进来，给他来了个口活，浴缸对他们来说空间实在太小，他们便享受这种紧密相贴的感觉。

这12小时像是他们生命中的另一个时空，他们犹如波希画中的堕落之人，贪得无厌、毫无飨足地追逐着欢愉，不知老死之将至，也不知地狱就在前方。

 

盖比在夤夜中游走，轮椅引擎的沙沙声带着她在走廊里穿行。12到16个小时不仅是苏洛和伊利亚的大限，也是基地所有人的，甚至是全人类的。危险流浪者是全世界仅存的机甲了。

而这大限就快到了。

实验室的灯还亮着，这不奇怪，盖比操纵轮椅推门进去。

“叔叔？”盖比喊了一声，没有得到回应。

盖比绕过杂物堆得高过视线的实验桌，看见鲁迪博士倒在地上，头上戴着一个简易的头盔，头盔上接着各种颜色的线，线的另一头延伸到储藏箱里苏洛带回来的怪兽大脑上。

“叔叔！”盖比推动轮椅，驶到鲁迪博士身旁，弯腰帮他摘下头盔。一条鼻血正从鲁迪博士鼻腔里缓缓流出。

盖比从轮椅上爬下来，晃动着叔叔的身体，鲁迪博士睁开眼，失神地反复说着：“我失败了，我失败了……”

“失败了什么？叔叔！”盖比大声问道，“这些仪器又是什么？你想做什么？”

“这些是……是……一个Drift装置……”鲁迪博士慢慢恢复了神智，“我自己做的，我想同开菊兽通感，阅读它的记忆，这样我就能了解他们的世界，我就能……就能知道虫洞的结构，知道韦弗利为什么没能成功！”

“和怪兽通感？你以前也这么和韦弗利将军申请过，”盖比道，“可是韦弗利将军说过，那样是不行的，通感是相互的，在我们了解怪兽的同时，它们也会阅读你的一切记忆，就会暴露我们的信息和计划！”

“那是从前！”鲁迪博士抓住盖比的胳膊，“但现在，我们又怕开菊兽知道我们的什么呢？仅存的一个基地？仅剩的一架机甲？”

盖比的目光在鲁迪博士的双目间徘徊，这时广播响了起来，是开菊兽。

盖比的眼神定住了，她说：“叔叔，你没能与怪兽通感成功，是因为你不够专注。”

“我很专注！我……”

“我说的是那种专注！摒弃一切思想，抛开所有自我！”盖比来不及解释，抓起简易头盔，往自己头上戴，“叔叔，启动系统！”

“盖比……”

“没有时间了，启动系统！”

 

在驾驶舱，戴上头盔前，苏洛最后还是下了决心，对伊利亚道：“我们可以选择不这么做的，你可以选择不这么做的。”

“但那又有什么区别呢？”伊利亚转过头看他，“如果怪兽赢了，我们都活不成。”

“那至少给我们多一个12小时！”苏洛道，语气从未如此真挚，“或者很多个12小时。”

伊利亚凝视着苏洛，“我已经度过了我的12小时，”他说，“而且我很享受。你呢？”

苏洛放弃了辩论，他眨了眨眼，露出他充满魅力的微笑：“一会儿在我的大脑里自己看答案。”

他们一起戴上头盔，伊利亚掏出父亲留给他的表，挂到仪表盘上。

“神经连接成功。”

“开菊兽正在接近洞口，”桑德斯听上去已经快到极限，“你们要尽快赶到。准备投放！”

驾驶舱沿轨道下落，连接上机甲，几架跳鹰直升机吊起危险流浪者，飞出基地，在海面上方飞行。朝阳尚未升起，黑暗遍布深海与大地，蓝色星球的命运在黑暗中摇摇欲坠，一些人远离海岸寻欢作乐；一些人相互倾轧浪费生命；一些人寄居贫民窟苟且偷生；一些人莫名从睡梦中惊醒，只能静坐着等待晨光。

“投放！”

机甲落入海底，一瞬间，危险流浪者胸口的反应堆成为苏洛和伊利亚世界里的唯一光源。

“桑德斯，看到怪兽了吗？几只？”苏洛问。

“一只……只有一只？”桑德斯也十分意外，“等等，这只的数据传过来了……五，五级！这只开菊兽是五级！我叫它……末日！”


	11. Chapter 11

“末日”比危险流浪者高出一倍多，拖着三条带有毒刺的尾巴，尾尖闪着蓝色的光，约摸就是前两次害得尤里卡突袭者停机的电磁干扰装置；强壮的四肢自不必说，它的头部、背部和胸部还长着像鱼类的鳍一样的结构。

面对这样的庞然大物，心生畏惧是自然的，苏洛和伊利亚在通感中感受到对方的恐惧，同时也察觉到了，危险流浪者步态的艰难。

上次交战时，三只开菊兽的尸体污染了这片海底，大概腐蚀到了危险流浪者足部的一些零件。

普通子弹对“末日”没有作用，那些攻击对于它的外皮来说就像挠痒痒，而它的尾巴随便一扫，就把危险流浪者撞得连续后退几步，苏洛和伊利亚同时感到胸口一阵剧痛，简直无法呼吸。

加农炮轰开“末日”胸口的一块皮，“末日”一个跳跃，压到危险流浪者的身上，用双前肢和三条尾巴轮流攻击，这攻击格外有力，危险流浪者被打倒在地上，索性和它抱作一团，抡起拳头向五级开菊兽的头部砸去。

“有效果了！”桑德斯目不转睛地盯着传感器数据，“看来‘末日’的大脑非常重要！和以前出现过的开菊兽不同，五级怪兽的大脑可能真的起到了神经中枢的作用！”

苏洛和伊利亚更加集中地攻击“末日”的头部，同时第二发加农炮已在蓄能。开菊兽因被打得头晕眼花，而放松了对机甲的纠缠。

“别跑啊，小妞，”苏洛咧着嘴说道，“我需要你紧紧抱着我。”

危险流浪者就地翻了个身，把“末日”压到身下，用双腿踩住“末日”的尾巴，左手按住它的右前肢，右手炮口对准它胸前的伤口，只差一发致命。这时……

“伊利亚！”通讯器里，一个声音响了起来，是盖比，“伊利亚！苏洛！不能杀死开菊兽！否则你们无法通过虫洞！虫洞里有一个识别系统，相当于我们的扫码装置，只有活体开菊兽才能经过！这就是韦弗利失败的原因！”

“什么？等等……”苏洛正准备爽快地发出炮弹，“你是怎么知道的？”

“我和怪兽进行了通感！”盖比在那头嚷道，“我知道得还不止这些呢，我知道了……一切！”

苏洛和伊利亚因为盖比的话而愣了一瞬，“末日”便已经恢复了气力，用后肢将危险流浪者踹出一百多米，接着站了起来。

“靠！”苏洛大叫，一半因为疼痛，一半因为懊悔。

“现在该怎么办？”他在通感里问伊利亚。

“带着它一起下地狱！”伊利亚坚决地答道。

他们刚站起来，就见“末日”的尾巴迎头扫过，危险流浪者不得不蹲下身来躲避，但同时第二条尾巴又从下盘攻来，他们躲闪不及，重重地挨了一下。怪兽尾巴上的尖刺戳进了机甲的钢铁身躯，仪表盘上的某个数据开始飞速降低。

“制氧装置受损了！”他们一边亮出链剑，削向飞到面前的第三条尾巴，一边紧急储氧。

“只剩驾驶舱内和防护服里现有的氧气了！”伊利亚得出结论。

“那感情好，”苏洛咬紧牙，“这起码说明，我们能快点结束这一切了！”

他们挥剑砍向“末日”，但“末日”虽巨大，却不笨重，闪身躲过了这一击。

危险流浪者又发出一阵密集的炮火，虽然伤不了开菊兽，却能造成它的步步后退。

“末日”很快发现这些攻击于它而言犹如蜻蜓点水，它再次晃了晃带着鱼鳍的头部，向危险流浪者冲来。

危险流浪者就等着这一刻，早就准备好的加农炮射出，电荷态离子颗粒在“末日”身上灼烧，造成又一处创伤，并令它失去平衡，向后跌坐，等它再次抬起头时，危险流浪者的链剑已经近在眼前。

北美机甲的最新利刃刺入“末日”的伤口，贯穿它的身体，从背后伸出。驾驶舱里，苏洛和伊利亚发出爆裂般的嘶吼，他们用尽所有的力气，向前迈步。

随着驾驶员的步伐，危险流浪者一步步地迈出，带着链剑上尚未断气的开菊兽。“末日”尚在挣扎扭动，伊利亚和苏洛更加奋力地企图加快步伐，他们都知道，一旦让它逃脱，就再无机会。

前方出现了幽深的漩涡，在这深黑的海底，竟还有更加黑暗的颜色——那就是虫洞。危险流浪者用尽最后一丝气力，带着“末日”，跌入其中。

 

苏洛和伊利亚彻底松垮在驾驶舱里，他们已经做了他们能做的全部，接下来的，只有顺着虫洞，漂下去。

他们先是被急遽地向下拉扯，接着，通过一个节点，就再也没有方向，也失去了引力，“末日”的尸体从链剑上脱离，他们看不见一切，他们又看得见一切。

苏洛向身旁看去，只看到被切开的机体，和空着的副驾驶座，舱外的风雨从缺口贯穿进来，死亡的痛苦还在他周身缠绕，他仰天哀嚎，一个人驾驶着残破的机甲，这耗尽了他所有的精力，每一条神经都仿佛在拉扯着他，那无尽的折磨仿佛没有尽头……

氧气告急的警示音将苏洛拉回现实，他从驾驶台上解开手脚，并断开神经连接。

“伊利亚，嘿，醒醒，听得到吗？”他把伊利亚从同样痛苦的回忆中叫醒。

“怎么？”伊利亚从头盔里看着他。

“我有个主意，”苏洛说，“我们干脆做绝点，漂到虫洞的那一头，再让危险流浪者爆炸，炸掉那些怪兽的老巢！或者起码，给他们留点麻烦，就当是来自人类的敬意……”

苏洛说着说着，感觉喘不上气，便缓了缓：“然后，我们幸运的话，可以借着爆炸的力量，把救生舱从虫洞里推上去……”

“你在干什么？”伊利亚发现苏洛护甲的含氧量正在降低，而自己的正在升高，他的手从护手上脱离，按住苏洛正在操作的手指，“别在我面前打这种算盘，牛仔，要么别做，要么就一起。”

苏洛看着搭档，目光闪动了一下，“好啊”，他说，抽回了手。

 

虫洞正变得越来越有颜色，他们像置身于万花筒中——这表示他们正接近另一个世界，开菊兽的世界。

“好了，准备。”苏洛按下按钮。

电子声响起：“核反应堆超载程序，启动。”

他们经过虫洞出口时，第二道程序完成，电子声说：“倒计时装置损毁，须手动操作，须手动操作。”

提示缺氧的红光持续闪动着，苏洛的脸色变得很难看。

“虽然我不是不信任机甲的时间系统，”伊利亚道，“不过此时此刻，你真的要感谢我父亲送了我这块表。”

伊利亚在仪表盘上翻过表盘，紧紧盯着秒针。

“救生舱要在爆炸前3秒弹出，那也就是，自毁程序启动后的17秒！好了！现在进入最后一步，自毁程序……”

伊利亚紧张而稳定地计时，苏洛看了一眼开菊兽的星球，只看那么一眼。

“真是个丑陋的世界，”他像是放下心来一样向后靠去，“最好还是别让地球变成这副模样。”

“10、9、……”

“喂，恐怖，”苏洛偏偏挑在伊利亚无心分神的时候叫他。

“安静！我没空理你！”伊利亚动也没动，“6、5……”

“我想我是真的爱上了……”苏洛觉得，如果还有什么话要说的话，就是现在了，“那条狗。”

“啊？”

苏洛满意地欣赏着伊利亚一头雾水的表情，还有时间到后不由分说按下按钮的手指，接着他们便被各自的救生舱包裹起来，弹出危险流浪者号。救生舱向虫洞入口飞去，还没来得及开始坠落，危险流浪者的双核反应堆一齐爆炸，冲击波把救生舱推入虫洞之中，接着开始吞噬虫洞，和它连接着的星球。

 

尾声

“检测到伊利亚的生命讯号！”盖比和桑德斯一同守候在控制台前。在那一场令虫洞顷刻坍塌的爆炸之后，所有人都在欢欣鼓舞，为末日的终结而激动，只有她和桑德斯，还盯着驾驶员的生命数据，默默祈祷。

“苏洛的呢？”桑德斯问。

“还……没有。”

 

伊利亚掀开救生舱盖，扯下头套，目光焦急地在周围的海面上寻找。不一会儿，一只白色的胶囊状救生舱出现在数米开外的海面上，伊利亚抛下头盔，跳入海中。

他身上的护甲很沉，但是没有别人的帮助，一个人脱不下来，何况他也等不及。伊利亚不得不用上比平时超出几倍的力气去游，才让自己不沉下去。

他扒住苏洛的救生舱的边缘，打开舱盖，爬了上去。

救生舱里只有一个人的空间，伊利亚骑在苏洛的身上，拽下他的头盔，拍打他的脸颊。

苏洛没有反应，伊利亚口中慌乱地冒着俄语，捏住苏洛的鼻子，托起他的下颌，鼓起腮向他的气管里吹气。接着，伊利亚双手交叠放在苏洛的胸口，企图朝下按压，但护甲太硬，几乎按不动，他只得双手握拳，向下砸去，砸到手腕发麻，皮肤发红，再俯下身，再次吹气。

重复了几个循环之后，伊利亚再也无法对着毫无复苏迹象的苏洛坚持下去。“不，不，不，不，不！”他抱起苏洛的头，手指抚过他的发际，用力地吻上苏洛的嘴唇，刚才沾上的海水在他们的唇间发咸发苦。

伊利亚绝望地吻着，对护甲通讯器中传来的呼唤声置若罔闻，那些在他耳中只是无意义的沙沙作响，逐渐铺满海面的晨光也不是和平的第一道曙光，海风将他头发上的水滴吹落到苏洛脸上，他忽然感觉到身下的人正在回吻自己。

他放开了苏洛，闪烁的眼睛盯着返回生天的搭档，而后者只是重重地咳嗽一声，而后笑道：“可别在别人身上……也这么做CPR，恐怖。”

“就这个？”伊利亚难以置信，“你要说的就是这个？”

苏洛笑得咳嗽不断，朝阳已经完全升上了海面，波光将他们包裹，金色的空气有如身在云中。

“捕捉到苏洛的生命讯号，”通讯器中传来，“苏洛，库里亚金，听到请回答。”

苏洛和伊利亚对视着，安静地呼吸。

“伊利亚，你们在哪儿？直升机已经出发去接你们了，请报出你们的具体坐标，帮助我找到你们！”听得出，桑德斯快乐疯了。

伊利亚按下通讯器，刚要开口，苏洛突然伸手，关上了它。

“别，别，”伊利亚刚要说什么，被苏洛打断，“在直升机到达之前。”

苏洛按住伊利亚的后脑，将他拉向自己，他们的身体挨着对方的身体，额头贴着对方的额头：

“让我们漂一会儿。”

（正文完）


End file.
